


All I Want For Christmas...

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: K/DA - A Collection [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Christmas Eve(lynn haha I'm not sorry), Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: No sooner has Evelynn’s glossy midnight black Aston Martin DB11 crawled out of the drive-way and growled off into the early hours of the morning than Ahri turns around, wraps her tail firmly around Kai’sa’s waist, and shepherds them both back to bed.Christmas for K/DA is much the same as the rest of the year, only with a bit more glitter.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: K/DA - A Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079591
Comments: 87
Kudos: 383





	1. A Very KAhri Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Ultra adorable Xmas fluff. Enjoy one and all, I hope you like parts 2 & 3 when they get here, and I hope this story can make you smile wherever you are.

No sooner has Evelynn’s glossy midnight black Aston Martin DB11 crawled out of the drive-way and growled off into the early hours of the morning than Ahri turns around, wraps her tail firmly around Kai’sa’s waist, and shepherds them both back to bed.  
“Ahri. No.” Kai’sa starts to protest; “I’m awake already, I don’t want to go back to bed.”  
“Tough.” Ahri grumbles. “I’m on holiday and I don’t want to be awake at five in the morning.”  
“Well I do.” Kai’sa tries to weasel her way out of Ahri’s furry grip but another tail simply joins the first as Ahri physically drags her off to bed.

“Why are you like this.” Kai’sa questions rhetorically as Ahri pulls her back into their bedroom and under the covers.  
“You don’t like the bed?” Ahri asks, tail thumping rhythmically under the blanket until Kai’sa gives up and gives her a scritch behind the ears.  
“I do like the bed.” Kai’sa corrects, folding her arms and looking Ahri in the eye. “I just prefer to get up at a reasonable time.”  
“It’s 5am though.” Ahri counters, trying to worm her way into Kai’sa’s arms only to earn a flick to the nose for her troubles.  
“I like being awake early. It gives me a chance to get breakfast cooked.”  
“Oh you’re hungry?” Ahri purrs, suddenly all sex-appeal as she straddles Kai’sa and starts layering kisses up her neck. “I can think of something I’d be more than happy for you to eat.”

“You’re completely fucking insufferable.” Kai’sa says flatly, pushing Ahri gently off her lap and back onto her side of the bed.  
“But you love me anyway?” Ahri says with a faux-whimper as her ears fall and she pouts.  
“Against my better judgement.” Kai’sa grouses as she allows Ahri to slither into her arms for cuddles, though the smile and gentle kisses she presses to the crown of her gumiho’s head give away her true feelings plain as day.  
“You give the best cuddles Kai-kai!” Ahri chirps into her embrace.  
“I’m sure you say that to every girl.” Kai’sa jokes, Ahri shakes her head and her ears flick against Kai’sa’s cheeks.  
“Only you.”  
“Not even Eve or Akali?”

Ahri looks a touch stumped at that but eventually shakes her head and cuddles closer to Kai’sa with the aid of some of her tails.  
“Nope. Eve has too many spikey bits.”  
“Hmm.” Kai’sa gives a non-committal as some higher part of her brain wonders when they exactly started honestly debating the relative cuddling ability of Akali and Evelynn. “What about Akali?”  
“She’s just attached to all of Eve’s spikey bits.” Ahri says with a kiss to Kai’sa’s collar bone. “And she’s far too warm.”  
“That I will grant you.” Kai’sa says, pressing little featherlight kisses to Ahri’s ears and enjoying the way they flicker and twitch at the touch of her lips and the breath of her nose. “You’re just the cutest thing ever.” She whispers; winding a finger into Ahri’s hair while the gumiho snuggles closer.

“I know I am.” Ahri crawls up and presses a kiss to Kai’sa’s lips. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Kai’sa presses a return kiss to her lips. “I would like breakfast today though.”  
“Well…” Ahri starts, all sultry until Kai’sa blows on her ears with a huff of laughter.  
“No, Ahri. I want food. You are not food.”  
“Five more minutes.” Ahri grumbles, burying her face in Kai’sa’s neck and closing her eyes.  
“Fine.” Kai’sa sighs deeply. “Just this one time I will give you five more minutes.”  
“Yay!” Ahri exclaims, then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, settling in for a nap on Kai’sa’s chest.

Kai’sa sighs, strokes a hand through Ahri’s hair for some deep scritches behind the ears, closes her eyes, and prepares to stay in bed for at least the next half an hour.

She wakes up an hour and forty five minutes later to a text from Akali telling her that they’re on the plane and a grumble from her stomach that she simply can no longer ignore.  
“Nyooo~” comes the mumble into her jawbone as Kai’sa gently tries to pry herself out of Ahri’s embrace, arms and tails tightening around her.  
“Ahri.” Kai’sa starts, prying her girlfriend’s fingers apart and then attempting to extricate herself from a forest of fluff. “Ahri I need to make breakfast.”  
“Nyoo~ stay in bed.” Ahri pouts against the skin over her heart and Kai’sa almost melts into a little puddle before she steels herself and gently but firmly shoves Ahri onto her own side of the bed.

“What would you like for breakfast?” Kai’sa asks as she swings her legs out of the blanket and stretches. There’s no answer behind her save for a rustling sound and Kai’sa turns around to see Ahri rolled up in their duvet like a swiss roll with a gumiho filling.  
“You cannot be that cold.” Kai’sa says, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow as Ahri’s electric blue eyes blink innocently at her.  
“You left me freezing in this big cold bed.” Ahri makes doe eyes at her and Kai’sa’s own eyes roll like a ferris wheel.  
“What do you want for breakfast foxy?”  
“You.” The answer comes without a dash of hesitation or shame and Kai’sa sighs.  
“Fuck it.” She grumbles in her native language. “I’m making pancakes.”  
“What?” Ahri asks as Kai’sa turns on her heel and strides out of the bedroom. “Kai-kai?”

As she exits the room and throws on one of Ahri’s dressing gowns and a pair of fluffy slippers, Kai’sa can’t help but smirk at the soft thump that is her girlfriend falling out of bed wrapped in a blanket burrito.

As she ambles into the kitchen Kai’sa checks her phone and selects a nice easy morning piano playlist to pipe through the house speakers while she searches through the cupboards for everything she needs to make herself and her bottomless pit of a gumiho a nice breakfast. She puts the kettle onto boil while she mixes the pancake batter and lets it sit while she prepares herself a nice hot cup of tea and picks up her phone to check the weather forecast.  
“Snow by christmas day?” She muses to herself as the sublime warmth of her specially imported assam tea slides down her throat and blooms warm in her chest. “I can’t remember the last time I saw snow.”

A subtle dragging sound reaches her ears as she turns back to the stove and pours the first lot of mix into the pan, Ahri’s arms draping themselves over her shoulders still holding the blanket.  
“You left me in bed.” Is whispered into the nape of her neck, followed by a pout and then several kisses up and down the vertebrae.  
“You’re affectionate this morning.” Kai’sa observes, swirling the pan expertly while her free hand takes another sip of tea.  
“We’re on holiday, I can get away with all kinds of shit.” Ahri mutters, dropping her head onto Kai’sa’s shoulder with a sound of mild frustration. “You’re too tall Kai-kai I can’t romantically obstruct you like this.”  
“Then go and find a stool.” Kai’sa snarks, flipping the pancake in the pan. “Or better yet hand me a plate to drop this on.”

A plate materialises on the counter and Kai’sa drops the finished pancake onto it, pouring the mix into the pan for the next with one hand while keeping a tight grip on Ahri’s wrist so the pancake doesn’t mysteriously disappear into the ether. Her cup of tea is lifted in front of her lips while her own hands are busy and Kai’sa obediently takes a sip, savouring the slow spreading heat of a warm drink in her chest while the furry space heater that is her gumiho presses against her back.

When both of Ahri’s hands find each-other over her chest again Kai’sa grasps her phone and quickly snaps a selfie of them both.  
“What was that about?” Ahri queries, peeking over Kai’sa’s shoulder on her tip-toes to see the screen and the photo the taller woman just took.  
“Instagram fodder.” Kai’sa says by way of reply, posting the picture of Ahri peeking over her shoulder, their hair tangled together as the gumiho’s ears brush under Kai’sa’s flowing raven locks and poke out of the top while both of them wear the kind of lazy smile that can only come naturally.

Kai’sa starts flipping the pancake that’s now formed in the pan and Ahri feeds her another sip of tea with a kiss pressed into the side of her neck while the gumiho hums disinterestedly along to Kai’sa’s morning piano playlist.  
“You can change the music if you want.” Kai’sa gestures to her phone with a tilt of her head and plates up the next pancake onto the steadily growing pile while she empties more mix into the pan.  
“Ohhh free reign!” Ahri crows, transferring both corners of the duvet to her right hand still hanging over Kai’sa’s shoulder while her left sneaks out to grab the dancer’s phone from the counter.

Several songs of different genres cycle through the speakers in rapid succession before Ahri settles on one she likes.  
“What is this?” Kai’sa asks as a piano melody she vaguely recognises starts to blast from the house speakers as Ahri cranks the volume.  
“You don’t know it?” Ahri purrs in surprise next to her ear.  
“I’m a touch distracted.” Kai’sa replies as she plates up another pancake and carefully pours more of the dwindling mixture into the pan. She nearly jumps out of her skin when Ahri starts purring song lyrics in her ear in english apropos of nothing.

“I hear the ticking of the clock~. I’m lying here, the room’s pitch dark~.”  
“Oh.” Kai’sa sighs as Ahri continues to croon Heart’s classic Alone in her ear. “It’s this.” She feels Ahri’s lips curve into a predatory smile against the shell of her ear as the gumiho continues to serenade her. When her girlfriend’s hips start to grind into her while singing the chorus Kai’sa is quick to reach for a wooden spoon to rap her knuckles with.  
“You’re no fun this morning.” Ahri whines as she nurses a whacked hand that had been edging dangerously close to the waistband of Kai’sa’s pajamas.  
“I want to eat my breakfast in peace.” Kai’sa growls, not falling for the ‘poor scorned Ahri act’ in the least. “Go back to just being cute.”

Ahri huffs in a very put-upon manner and settles for wrapping both arms and two tails around Kai’sa’s waist.  
“Better?” She asks, pressing a single, gentle kiss into the nape of her girlfriend’s neck as she lowers the volume on her music substantially and sings along far more softly.  
“Much.” Kai’sa says with a deep cleansing breath as she plates up the last pancake.  
“Can’t believe you don’t like that song.” Ahri mutters, still wrapped around Kai’sa and making it as difficult as humanly possible for the other woman to actually serve their breakfast in a timely fashion. “I miss the eighties.”  
“And yet we’re not a rock group.” Kai’sa muses in thought. Ahri shrugs.  
“Need to know how to play instruments for that.”

“You’re two thousand and something and you can’t play any instruments?” Kai’sa asks, eyebrow raising despite the fact that Ahri can’t see her face.  
“I spent the time learning to sing.” Ahri shrugs. “It’s more versatile, afterall the gayageum went out of style centuries ago.”  
“What about Eve? Can she play anything? She’s even older than you.” Kai’sa pauses to consider. “I think, anyway.”  
“No clue.” Ahri says as she finally detaches herself from Kai’sa and crosses around their breakfast bar to the seats.  
“About what?” Kai’sa asks. “Her age or her talent?”  
“Both.” Ahri shrugs and lays her face down on the counter. “Evie is a secretive person. And I never asked.” She yawns into the countertop and barely flinches when Kai’sa pokes her experimentally in the cheek.

“What was your favourite decade then?” Kai’sa asks as she splits the pancakes into two roughly equal piles and starts digging through the cupboards for whatever toppings her heart desires while keeping a careful eye on both piles in case Ahri finds the energy to start her early morning thievery.  
“That’s… a good question actually.” Ahri mumbles into the countertop as Kai’sa places sugar, syrup, and three or four other things down to choose from before she slides the plates over and moves to sit next to Ahri.  
“No clue?” Kai’sa asks, covering her first pancake in a light coating of syrup before she rolls it up and cuts in.  
“I’ve got a lot of memories to sort through.” Ahri says, a faraway look in her eyes as she distractedly digs into her food. “I guess the sixties were pretty okay? The thirties were glamorous even though Eve hated them, and a hundred ninety five BC was a pretty good year. I think anyway, I was short in the tooth back then. Thirteen ninety six was also pretty significant.”

“It’s easy to forget just how old you really are.” Kai’sa murmurs around a mouthful of breakfast and Ahri leans on her shoulder with a sigh as she winds the fingers of their respective free hands together.  
“I’m sorry.” She whispers, nuzzling into Kai’sa’s neck.  
“Don’t be sorry.” Kai’sa brings their conjoined hands up to her lips and presses individual kisses into every knuckle. “My fault for asking the question.”  
“You know you’ll be with me for the rest, right?” Ahri asks, placing a kiss on the corner of Kai’sa’s mouth. “We’re bonded, and gumiho mate for life. Quite literally.”  
“True.” Kai’sa mumbles, still sounding somewhat down, so Ahri simply slides into her lap for comforting cuddles.

“Carry on.” She murmurs, upbeat, as she scarfs down her pancakes and keeps herself situated against Kai’sa with cunning use of tails.  
“You’re the worst.” Kai’sa giggles despite herself, waving a stray tail out of her face. “Ahri- pff- for god’s sake get that tail out of my face. Why can’t you sit down like a normal person?”  
“I’m gay.”  
“That doesn't explain being suddenly unable to sit in a seat and needing my lap.”  
“I’m very gay.”

Mood restored, Ahri allows herself a victorious smile and cuddles up closer to Kai’sa.  
“I love you Kai-kai.” She says between kisses and comforting nuzzles as Kai’sa attempts to work around her new lap decoration and finish off her breakfast.  
“You’ve got a unique way of showing it.” Kai’sa mutters, nevertheless feeding Ahri a morsel of her pancakes off her fork.  
“Aww, thank you baby!” Ahri mock preens. “I pride myself on my unique ways of showing my love.”  
“Why do I love you?” Kai’sa questions, mostly to herself.  
“I’m super fluffy.” Ahri says, summoning all of her tails to wrap around Kai’sa and cocoon her in fluff.

A sardonic snort of laughter above her head has Ahri looking up into Kai’sa’s piercing eyes.  
“You are very fluffy.” Two fingers gently stroke an ear and Ahri shivers in pleasure. “If you keep annoying me I might let Eve turn you into an ultra fluffy rug for my bed.”  
“You’d miss me~” Ahri purrs, transitioning into regular purrs when Kai’sa scratches her behind the ears.  
“I’d have the best parts of you in bed and you wouldn’t be able to give me so much lip and grief.” Kai’sa giggles. “It sounds like a better deal by the second.” Ahri huffs and nuzzles up to Kai’sa’s neck, ear pressed into Kai’sa’s throat to soak in the sound of her laughter.  
“I love you too Ahri.” A kiss is pressed between her ears at the crown of her head and Ahri melts into a purring mess. “Now could you let me up? I have to get these dishes done.”

Ahri slides off her lap with a parting kiss to the cheek and makes her way across the large front room to the lounge, flopping down on the settee and singing along mindlessly to Joan Jett until her phone pings to tell her she’s been mentioned in an instagram post. Curious, Ahri opens the app to see a video of herself, singing along slightly off-key to I love Rock & Roll while a giggling Kai’sa struggles to control her laughter and keep the camera roughly still. The semi-sarcastic caption of ‘my girl is so talented’ does nothing to help her steadily declining image and the comments are already full of snark from Akali.  
“So glad we were already on the plane when this happened.” Ahri reads off with a pout.

Kai’sa’s laughter fills the room and Ahri grumbles at her.  
“You’re mean Kai-kai. I thought you loved me.”  
“I love you more than anything else in this world.” Kai’sa responds. “It is therefore my exclusive right to make fun of you this way.”  
“Hmph!” Ahri closes her eyes and folds her ears down until a pair of soft lips brush against hers in an apologetic kiss. Her ears perk up involuntarily as Kai’sa’s hand finds the perfect spot to scratch and massage the pressure point, and her eyes crack open as Kai’sa gently lifts her head up to slip into the seat and then places Ahri’s head back in her lap and keeps alternating between stroking her ears and massaging the bases in such a way that Ahri is willing to forgive every wrongdoing Kai’sa has ever committed if it means she gets to keep receiving this attention.

“Am I forgiven?” Kai’sa asks cheekily and Ahri cracks her eyes open to glare weakly at the woman above her.  
“This time.” She mutters, closing her eyes again and nuzzling into Kai’sa’s hand. Kai’sa’s laughter reverberates through Ahri’s entire being and she savours the feeling.  
“Good to know.” Kai’sa reaches down and grabs Ahri’s discarded duvet from the floor before cuddling up next to her on the settee and wrapping them both up in the duvet. “How about a nice lazy day foxy?” Ahri’s only response is to hum and turn over, nuzzling into her with a purr. Kai’sa giggles and kisses each fox ear once. “Ok, tell you what.” She wraps Ahri up in the duvet, stands, and then picks up her whole gumiho roll and carries her back to the bedroom.

Once Ahri has been unwrapped and the bed re-made Kai’sa finally crawls in next to her and Ahri smiles, burrowing into her arms and wrapping an uncomplaining Kai’sa up in a forest of tails as they doze the day away.  
“We have to get the christmas decorations out at some point.” Kai’sa says after a while, thinking aloud.  
“Oooh christmas.” Ahri sounds excited and Kai’sa cards her hands through her hair before she lazily gathers it up and turns it into a french braid just to keep her hands busy.  
“Are you actually going to help me with the christmas decorations?” She says archly; Ahri’s electric blue eyes turn up to her as her ears go down and she assumes a full pout.  
“Of course I’ll help Kai-kai.”

Kai’sa’s eyebrow slowly climbs up into an expression of bemusement as Ahri pouts at her for a solid thirty seconds.  
“Fine, I promise I’ll actually help.”  
“Good girl.” Kai’sa rewards her with a kiss and glances at the clock. “We can do that in a few hours.”  
“Okay.” Ahri chirps, cuddling closer. “Can I nap till then?”  
“That’s what I was planning on.” Kai’sa yawns and buries her face in Ahri’s hair.  
“Night night Kai’sa.” A featherlight touch caresses her cheek and Kai’sa hums approvingly.  
“See you in a few hours gumiho.”

As Kai’sa falls into a doze and eventually a restful sleep beneath her, Ahri has a brainwave.

When Kai’sa wakes up three hours later it’s to the feeling of Ahri’s fingers caressing her hair while the other woman types one handed on a notebook balanced on her lap.  
“What are you doing?” Kai’sa mumbles into the hip her face is resting on, Ahri’s fingers pause their scratching momentarily before resuming as she looks down to meet Kai’sa’s eyes.  
“Just some work, did I wake you?”  
“No, don’t worry.” Kai’sa sits up, stifling back a yawn, and drops her head on Ahri’s shoulder while her blurry sleep-addled eyes and brain try to focus on the computer screen. “I thought you were adamant about no work on holiday?”  
“I was.” Ahri shrugs her free shoulder. “But then I had an idea for a special little project.”  
“I leave it in your capable little paws then.” Kai’sa mutters, still half asleep. “I’m going to take a shower because I feel horrible.” She presses a loving kiss to the corner of Ahri’s lips before sliding out of bed and padding over to the bathroom.

When Kai’sa is done with her shower, Ahri is still going, tapping away at her keyboard with single minded focus while sitting cross-legged in bed, hunched over the tiny screen with her earbuds in. A fox ear tilts ever so slightly in Kai’sa’s direction as she emerges from the bathroom, tracking her like a little furry satellite dish across the room as she grabs her phone and leaves the room to go and find the storage cupboard that houses their christmas decorations.

She’s just finished pulling out two boxes of lights and tinsel when a freshly showered Ahri joins her, wrapping her arms loosely around Kai’sa’s waist and parking her head on the taller woman’s shoulder with a degree of difficulty and the aid of her tip-toes.  
“That’s a lot of lights.” She mumbles. Kai’sa nods and reaches a hand up to scritch at the base of Ahri’s ears.  
“Yup; and we need to untangle all of them.” Ahri shudders and Kai’sa laughs. “Come on, it’ll be fun!” She steps out of Ahri’s grasp and grabs one box, carrying it through to the living room while Ahri follows her with the second, upending them on the floor and sending the contents tumbling out in a mess of wires, LEDs, and foil strips.

With Ahri’s phone piping a selection of soft christmas music through the house sound system and a mess in front of them, both girls get to work.

“You’re so adorable.” Kai’sa squeals when Ahri goes cross-eyed trying to get a scrap of lametta off the end of her nose, ears twitching in frustration as her tail swishes about. Ahri pouts and Kai’sa takes pity on her, leaning over and plucking the silver strand off the end of her nose; placing a kiss there instead before she goes back to slowly and painstakingly attempting to untangle some unholy mess of lights that closely resemble a thornbush.

She’s halfway through separating the mess into its three component lighting strips when Ahri’s thumping and swishing tail gives her an idea. Kai’sa sets her current project down, carefully so as not to undo any of her work, and grasps one of the smaller battery-powered string lights. She watches Ahri’s face carefully, waiting for the opportune moment, and then pounces, quickly wrapping the lights around the fluffy mass and flipping the switch before backing off and bursting into laughter as Ahri starts chasing her own tail to figure out what Kai’sa did.

The image of Ahri, craning her back around to try and catch a glimpse of her own tail covered in multicoloured christmas lights sets Kai’sa off completely and she desperately records a slightly shaky video on her phone. Ahri finally grasps her own tail and sees what Kai’sa has done, her face going blank before she smiles and then launches herself at Kai’sa, who lets out a startled ‘ooft!’ when Ahri collides with her and they both end up on the ground.  
“It’s so cute on me.” Ahri squeaks excitedly, peppering kisses all over Kai’sa’s face.  
“You’re the cutest thing in the world.” Kai’sa giggles, returning Ahri’s kisses with her own until another idea strikes her.

Kai’sa sits them up with Ahri still cuddled up and nuzzling under her chin as her tail blinks and flashes, and reaches for some tinsel.  
“Humor me.” She says, winding glittery silver foil around Ahri’s fox ears and carefully tying it in a delicate knot through her earring; placing a single strand of lametta on the tip of her nose for good measure. When Ahri immediately goes cross-eyed trying to look at it Kai’sa can’t suppress the giggles.  
“That… tickles.” Ahri says, trying in vain to blow the offending piece of sparkly foil off the end of her nose.

While she’s distracted Kai’sa snaps a selection of pictures and uploads the best one to her instagram, featuring a cross-eyed, pouting Ahri; with a trail of silver tinsel twisted between her ears while her lit up tail blinks in the background and she tries desperately to dislodge the tiny sliver of glittery foil stuck on the end of her nose.

Taking pity as soon as the picture is uploaded Kai’sa picks the offending strip of foil off the end of her nose and cups Ahri’s cheek into a gentle kiss. Ahri responds with tongue and teeth and Kai’sa pulls away before things can get too heated.  
“Bad foxy.” She pokes the tip of Ahri’s nose playfully. “We have work to do.”  
“Fine.” Ahri huffs dramatically, scooting away from Kai’sa and going back to attempting to untangle the tinsel with a pout on her face that is immediately ruined by the fact that Kai’sa has turned her into a christmas-themed gumiho.

Watching Ahri, love of her life, tongue peaking out of her mouth, tinsel wound between her ears, tail strewn with lights, attempting to untangle the rest of the shimmery strings of tinsel from each-other, Kai’sa pulls out her phone again and snaps a very quiet photograph to use as her home screen.

After a brisk thirty minutes of separating christmas decorations into neat little piles Kai’sa leaves with the tinsel to decorate the stairs in the house and leaves Ahri with the lights. In retrospect, not her greatest plan. A few minutes later after successfully decorating every staircase in the house with glittery objects Kai’sa returns to the living room to find Ahri on the floor, cross legged, wrapped in bright flashing christmas lights eight ways to sunday, with her tail wagging behind her.  
“I’m your christmas gumiho Kai-kai!”

Kai’sa simply pulls out her phone and takes a few more pictures, for both personal enjoyment and blackmail material, and then goes about the process of helping Ahri disentangle herself from the lights one string at a time, a process not at all helped by the gumiho’s insistence on kissing her every two seconds.

Kai’sa doesn’t mind one bit.


	2. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali and Evelynn make their way to Japan to visit Akali's family in the run up to christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upped the chapter count because this felt like it worked better split into 2, I hope you guys like it. Akalynn fluff is almost as fun as KAhri fluff, if a bit harder to write. :D

Akali is still half asleep when Evelynn starts up the DB11 on the morning of their flight to Japan, allowing her fianceé to take care of stowing all the luggage in the boot and back seats while she sinks into the leather seat with a sigh and closes her eyes. She hears the driver-side door open with a muted click and Evelynn slides into the seat next to her, shortly afterwards the engine purrs to life and starts to growl.  
“You’re not normally this tired on mornings.” The succubus observes as she eases the car off the driveway and towards the gate. Akali grunts.  
“I did all my exercise last night cause I couldn’t this morning.”  
“Mmm.” Evelynn hums, taking one hand off the wheel to caress Akali’s cheek. “You should have said something my sweet, I could have asked the plane to come by later.”  
“It’s fine.” Akali protests, catching Evelynn’s hand in her own and pressing a kiss to her knuckles with a roguish smile. “I’ll be awake in time Eve, I promise.”  
“If you say so.” Evelynn withdraws her hand slowly as she steers around the gates and out onto the main road.”

The car growls softly as Evelynn guides it down the winding road towards the motorway, a contained and measured fury as the monstrous five litre twin turbo V12 engine propels the car effortlessly down the smooth asphalt.  
“Want some help waking up?” Evelynn purrs, casting a sideways glance at Akali with her catlike eyes. Akali grins.  
“Yeah.”

With a single tap from Evelynn’s finger the DB11 goes from GT to Sport and the roar of the unshackled engine fills the quiet road and the interior of the car alike; Evelynn’s foot pressing the throttle all the way to the firewall.  
“I’m awake!” Akali yells happily over the noise, not worried in the slightest by the unhinged speed they’re suddenly travelling as Evelynn guides them around the bends with flawless expertise.

Evelynn slows as they approach the motorway, caressing the car back into GT as they join the ever-alive ribbon of road that forms the main motorway into Seoul. Evelynn melts seamlessly into the traffic, settling in for the short thirty mile cruise to the airport.

The roadlights slide gracefully over the bonnet of the car, illuminating Akali’s face in her periphery in harsh lines every few seconds. The younger woman seems deep in thought and Evelynn reaches over to take her hand gently.  
“Darling?” She asks, open and honest tones lacing her voice. Akali’s turns to her and Evelynn brings their conjoined hands over gently to press the button that will change the car back into automatic.

“Just… thinking.” Akali murmurs, barely audible over the rumble of the tires and the growl of the churning engine.  
“What about?” Evelynn asks, thumb caressing the back of Akali’s hand in smooth circles.  
“Family.” Akali responds distantly.  
“Something I should know?” Evelynn questions, weaving smoothly through traffic as Akali contemplates the question.  
“I don’t know.” Akali says, staring down at the conjoined hands in her lap. “Do you have any family I should meet Eve?”

“I hope not.” Evelynn replies smoothly, returning her hand to the wheel replacing it with her lasher’s gentle caressing touch. “My siblings are not the most… amenable of people.”  
“You have siblings?” Akali says, completely distracted from her all-consuming thoughts as that little bit of unexpected information mulls around in her brain.  
“I do.” Evelynn confirms, quickly flooring the throttle and maneuvering around a convoy of traffic to reach the escape road they need. “They are of similar demonic heritage, not people you want to meet.”  
“What are they like?” Akali asks anyway, nuzzling into the touch of Evelynn’s lashers as they coil around her protectively.

“They’re very much like me.” Evelynn tells her honestly, navigating up the escape road and nearer to their destination. “Violent, headstrong, will probably drain you in a minute if you bore them and they can get away with it.”  
“You haven’t drained me.” Akali protests.  
“You haven’t bored me darling.” Evelynn responds, in the simple, matter-of-fact tone a teacher might use to tell a child that water is, in fact, wet.

“What if one day I do bore you?” Comes the question, in a voice far smaller than Akali might perhaps have liked. One of Evelynn’s lashers stops it’s comforting coiling and instead reaches up to gently pat Akali on the head.  
“That will never happen my sweet, you are mine for life, I wouldn’t have picked you if I thought you would bore me.”  
“But what if I do?” Akali frets; hands wringing at the hem of her shirt. “I’m not violent and bloodthirsty, I’m just a dork.”

Evelynn’s rich laughter fills the car and the lashers squeeze Akali in a tight hug.  
“You’re just delectable darling, do you know that?”  
“And that’s a good thing?”  
“Of course my darling, of course.”

They make quick time the rest of the way to the airport, scything through traffic until they arrive at the airport and Evelynn hands her spare key off for valet parking and they head to their privately booked lounge; where Akali wastes no time in dropping her head straight into Evelynn’s lap while they wait to be allowed to board their plane.

It is incredible, thinks Evelynn, how the world can utterly fall away if she isn’t careful when she looks at Akali.

A head of two-tone hair draped over her lap, Akali dozing lightly away, and when Evelynn looks at her she can't help but stare. Without conscious thought her vision slips into the spectrum of souls, where Akali glitters like muscle-strands of spun glass filled with molten rock, a hint at the power lurking within her now changed soul, all of it overlayed with a twisting, turning wrap of roses made of smoking mirrors, marking her unequivocally as Evelynn's. The others are in there too, whisper-thin tendrils of latent, trace void-stuff telegraph Kai'sa's presence in Akali's life, while Ahri's magic hangs around her like a gossamer cloak of finely woven octarine.

“Your eyes are all funny.” Akali mumbles, reaching a finger up to gently poke Evelynn in the cheek.  
“Are they?” Evelynn replies, nuzzling into Akali’s hand; “More than normal, my pretty?”  
“They’re glowing pretty colours.” Akali says dreamily. Evelynn laughs.  
“You sound completely out to lunch darling.”  
“It’s too early for lunch.” Akali slurs, hand falling away from Evelynn’s cheek as sleep finally catches up to her.  
“My adorable little dragon.” Evelynn whispers, pressing a single kiss to Akali’s forehead before settling back in her chair and watching the clock.

It’s as she’s checking her phone and reading over some messages from Ahri about a potential project that staff-member pokes his head into the room twenty minutes later and informs Evelynn that their plane is ready, so she wakes Akali up gently, leads her out of the door and into a waiting golf-cart, and a short while later they step onto her plane. 

Evelynn’s plane has seen a fair bit of use over the years, being the main mode of transport for K/DA’s tours. But every time Akali steps into the machine she’s reminded of the fact that she’s still new to the world of super stardom and all the trappings of the lifestyle, from paparazzi to private jets filled with Evelynn’s choice in expensive wines, to Evelynn’s favourite cars, to Evelynn’s bed… Quite a few of the things in her life have been upgraded by the presence of Evelynn in one way or another and Akali couldn’t be happier.

Despite the amount of luxury she’s surrounded by however, the first thing Akali does is head straight for the bed in the back of the aircraft, text Kai’sa to inform her that they’re on the plane, and collapse to sleep like the dead.

After a quick word with her pilots for the day Evelynn heads to the back of the cabin, tucks Akali in with a gentle kiss after fighting with her jacket for five minutes so her lover can actually get some rest on the hour long flight to Japan, and then grabs a laptop and parks herself on the settee in the next room to give a look over to whatever files Ahri sent her three messages about earlier.

The proposals are interesting, Ahri is suggesting a great many things for their ice-based music video and the two of them go back and forth for a while getting their plans for the new year hammered out. She scans through them quickly, approving the vast majority until she reaches the words ‘retro psychadelia’ and ‘tie-dyed lashers’ and fills in the ‘reject’ box as fast as she possibly can.

She’s just finishing up on helping Ahri choose between some costume designs for their stylists when a bleary eyes Akali shambles into the room and drops her head on Evelynn’s lap.  
“Hey Evie.”  
“Hey yourself.” Delicate fingers trace Akali’s features. “You sound more awake my darling.”  
“Nap helped.” Akali says with a nod as Evelynn’s fingers undo her ponytail and comb out her hair.  
“Glad to hear.” One of her lashers gently closes the laptop screen as Evelynn ushers Akali up briefly to shift her entire body onto the sofa; then coaxes Akali into lying down on top of her for kisses and affection.

“Am I boring you darling?” Evelynn asks a minute later, as Akali pulls away from a kiss to check on her phone.  
“No.” The younger girl pouts and Evelynn kisses the expression away in a heartbeat.  
“Good, now put that away and we…” The succubus trails off at the realisation that Akali has parked her spiky-haired head on her shoulder and is busy tapping away at instagram.  
“Just a minute I promise.” Akali murmurs into her jaw and Evelynn sighs, trailing claws made of shadow up her fianceé’s spine.  
“Were you any other lover I would have you flayed for this lack of respect.”  
“Lucky that I’m so special then!” Akali chirrups, pressing play on something that causes the sound of an off-key Ahri to assail their ears.  
“Turn that ghastly noise off.” Evelynn’s grip tightens and Akali giggles endlessly as she types out a comment.

“I’m sorry.” She says, pressing a gentle kiss to the shell of Evelynn’s ear when the clip finishes before nuzzling into her lover’s neck.  
“I should hope so.” Evelynn grumbles at her, managing to keep her stern expression up for all of two seconds before she turns her head and captures Akali’s lips in a languid kiss.  
“I love you.” Akali says between kisses.  
“Good to know.” Evelynn says, lips curving into a predatory smile as Akali’s eyes gleam at her.

They stare for almost thirty seconds until Akali breaks.  
“You love me too?”

“I don’t know,” Evelynn purrs, “after you subjected me to that ghastly noise earlier, what is there to love about you?”  
“You’re so mean to me.” Akali huffs and rests her head on her deamonette’s collarbone, prompting another laugh.  
“Adorable.” Evelynn purrs at her, running a hand up Akali’s back and tapping her nose gently. “You think I won’t be mean just because I love you.”  
“Hah!” Akali’s head shoots up with a victorious smile painting her features. “You admit you love me.”

“Of course I love you, silly girl.” Evelynn rubs their noses together with a genuine smile. “But I’m mean because of that, if I didn’t love you I’d be utterly terrifying.”  
“You’d never scare me Eve.” Akali laughs, nuzzling her way under Evelynn’s jawbone until the vibrations of her next words reverberate down her spine like a shockwave.  
“Is that a challenge my darling?”  
“Try me.” Akali whispers with a fleeting peck of her lips.

Then her world turns upside down.

Evelynn is smoke and shadows and the sapping ice of cold-rolled steel in her veins and Akali is gasping for breath before her brain can cope, the wicked un-fire of a singularity freezing her airways so brittle that they feel like they’re shattering with each breath. Silken velvet lashers coil around her form from the darkness like basilisks, squeezing the life from Akali’s veins even as one of them crosses her eyes and she’s forced to stillness like a stone statue. The overspill of Evelynn’s power short-circuits her neuro-chemestry, serotonin dumping into her spasming nervous system in random intervals that make her shake and gasp through her rime-filled lungs while the ragged edge of her airway crumbles with every sudden gasp for breath; and throughout it all a pair of burning orange slitted eyes hover in Akali’s vision, just above gleaming white fangs that whisper softly with promises of pleasure and pain beyond measure.

Akali knows her heart should stop from sheer terror, blood freezing in her veins as the succubus she’s pledged her life to drinks her dry and casts her aside. But the opposite happens; she knows in her bones, even when Evelynn’s ice reaches her marrow, that she’s under no threat of harm, because this is Evelynn, her Evelynn. A beatific smile spreads across her face without hesitation.  
“You can’t scare me Eve. Not ever.”

The ice recedes as quickly as it came and Evelynn’s warm arms and lasher’s cocoon Akali in a tight embrace.  
“That’s my girl.” She whispers, honeyed praise gently caressing Akali’s ears as she takes a deep breath of Evelynn’s comforting scent of sweet smoke.  
“Always yours.” Akali says through her blissful smile. “Always.”

Focussing on Akali’s soul again, Evelynn takes stock of the spun-glass, muscled figure full of fire and brimstone, teeming with yet-untapped power; and smiles long and slowly as it accepts another of her marks of a mirror-shined smoking rose.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, until Akali broaches a question that occurs to her rather suddenly.  
“Evie, isn’t it weird how we can announce we’re in a couple's outfit as a couple. But people will still ask whether or not we’re together?”  
“People are people, darling.” Evelynn responds with humour, carding Akali’s hair out endlessly into separate layers of coloured and natural.  
“Hmm.” Akali hums, losing herself in thought and the sensation of Evelynn’s fingers caressing her scalp. “What do you think would happen if we announced our engagement?”

A puff of sardonic laughter ruffles her hair for a second before Evelynn responds.  
“I imagine,” The daemonette drawls, “that Twitter would explode, several fansites would implode, and we’d be on talk shows every night for a month.” She feels a shiver run it’s way down Akali’s spine and comfortingly rubs a thumb along her jaw.  
“Let’s keep it low-key for now.” The younger woman decides and Evelynn chuckles.  
“I thought you might say that.”

It’s not long until Akali digs out her phone and starts aimlessly scrolling again, occasionally shoving cutesy or funny pictures into Evelynn’s face for a split second and far too close for her lover’s eyes to focus on them before she’s scrolling through various K/DA and street-art posts with a relaxed smile that Evelynn would give anything in the world to keep on her face forever, which is more than enough to capture her full attention until Akali finally shows her a picture of a cross-eyes and glittery Ahri wound up in christmas decorations while laughing hysterically.

“Very glitz and glamour.” Evelynn comments drily with a raised eyebrow. “It suits her, now she’s two kinds of rainbow themed disaster.”

Akali’s laughter lights her whole world up.

They land at the airport and Akali hauls all their bags to the car despite Evelynn’s insistence that they have people who can do that for them, piling them into the boot and back seat of the rented Rolls Royce with no small degree of effort before collapsing bonelessly into the passenger seat beside a bemused Evelynn.  
“Are we ready darling?” She asks, fingers drumming on the steering wheel.  
“Ready!” Akali flashes her a double thumbs up and quickly punches the address of the dojo into the sat-nav as Evelynn pulls away with the gentle crunch of the tires on asphalt and the whispered growl hinting at the colossal six point six litre V12 engine lurking beneath the bonnet.

As they cruise out onto the main road and the car irons out any and all bumps with the certainty and brute force approach of a steam roller, Akali pulls out her phone and sends a single text, reading the immediate response with a slight frown before tucking it back into her pocket and gazing out of the window. A lasher curls around her wrist almost immediately.  
“Are you okay darling?” Evelynn’s voice is low, and Akali can hear the worry. “You seemed to worry about family before, is everything okay about this trip?”

“I-” Akali starts and then falters, switching to her mother tongue. “I just feel weird being home in Japan, I feel guilty for not keeping up my oath to the dojo.”  
“Oath to the dojo?” Evelynn questions, retracting her lasher and reaching a hand over to Akali’s lap instead.  
“When we come of age, we take an oath to master a certain weapon style passed down through the dojo for generations. It’s a really big deal, You’re pledging to keep alive a martial tradition that’s been handed down to you specifically. They’re not taught to more than one person; and I haven’t really stayed in practice.”

Evelynn’s thumb caresses her knuckles.  
“I’m sure you’ll pick it back up again, if you so choose to.”  
“Do you think so?” Akali asks, bringing their conjoined hands up to her lips and gently kissing each of Evelynn’s fingers.  
“I do.” The succubus confirms, maneuvering their conjoined hands to brush a finger along Akali’s cheek. “I’ve seen you do your basics at home.”  
“Those were just basics.” Akali murmurs. “I worry I’ll not be able to pick it up again.”

Evelynn drops their hands back into her lover’s lap and uses the tip of a lasher to gently put some music on.  
“I don’t mind you practicing, in fact I would adore watching.” Her voice is laced with suggestion and Akali’s face heats up.  
“Oh.”  
“Mhmm.” Evelynn coos. “Why don’t you put on a show for me when we get there my darling?”  
“I’ll do my best.” Akali says, eyes glued on the scenery moving past the window.  
“Good girl.” Evelynn purrs, a lasher patting Akali on the head gently as she puts her foot down slightly. “I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to Fex for telling me that this was okay to post. I hope everyone who took the time to read it enjoys.


	3. The Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali and Evelynn spend their brief time in Japan in different ways, and then it's home to Korea in time for a white christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was harder to write than I thought it would be, and that slightly worries me. But don't worry, I'm still committed to chapter 4 by Christmas day, I hope everyone enjoys, stay safe, and have a great few days up till Christmas.

When they arrive at the dojo Evelynn gets to see a side to Akali she’s never seen before. A reverent and commanding side she’s instantly in love with.

They’re greeted at the door and Akali bows deep to her sensei, even as she’s greeted with some pseudo-thought-provoking passage about a wandering bird returning from afar. Evelynn maintains a respectful distance, eyeing Akali’s posture with a critical gaze and slowly loving every inch of martial artist Akali she’s treated to.  
“I adore this side of you.” She purrs in Akali’s ear as they walk the halls to their room. The younger woman blushes and grips Evelynn’s hand tighter.  
“What side of me?”  
“This.” Evelynn gestures around them, to the weapons and tapestries hung on the walls and then to Akali herself, completely at ease with the environment around them. “It’s commanding and exciting darling, I adore it.”

“You enjoy me being commanding?” Akali asks, spinning them suddenly and pushing Evelynn up against the wall, fighting back the faint blush dusting her cheeks as Evelynn is utterly unruffled despite her sudden roughness.  
“I enjoy you trying, certainly~” Evelynn coos, meeting Akali’s eyes with blasé fearlessness despite the against-the-wall hold the other woman has on her.  
“You enjoy my trying?” Akali asks, moving closer, so close that Evelynn can feel her finaceé’s lips moving against her own as Akali speaks.  
“I enjoy you trying to take charge.” Evelynn replies, locking eyes with Akali as their lips ghost against each-other.

A pair of students walk by, bowing hastily to Akali as they scurry along the other side of the corridor to avoid the scene the older women are creating.  
“You’re making a scene darling.” Evelynn says dryly, eyes trailing the students as they hurry off down the corridor.  
“Oh god~” Akali’s commanding demeanour drops instantly and she buries her face into Evelynn’s neck.  
“I don’t mind, of course,” Evelynn purrs into her ear, “if you’d like an audience you know I’d be more than happy to show you off. Or for you to show me off, as the case may be.”

Akali’s blush is so severe that Evelynn can feel it burning into her own skin.

The rest of the day is spent settling in, and when they go to bed that night Akali cuddles up to her so tightly that Evelynn feels all is right with the world.

When she wakes up frozen to the core, curled up in Akali’s sheets while the entire building seems to be ringing with the sounds of people fighting while metal rings on metal, the succubus wonders how she managed to forget that the woman she’s going to marry is an accomplished martial artist.

After grabbing some of Akali’s spare loose clothes and making a token effort to not look too much like the monster she technically is, Evelynn leaves the room wrapped in a hoodie from her own merch line; questions a passing student as to Akali’s location, and walks off to try and find the ‘sensei’s halls’.

After much trial and error, collecting herself a cup of tea, and avoiding a mortal injury by a distressingly narrow margin, Evelynn finds herself entering a hall-way with a series of doors that all lead to different training areas, small circular rooms with an assortment of training dummies in them and full of all kinds of weaponry.

More than a few of these rooms are occupied, but Evelynn breezes past those closed doors on a carpet of her own shadow and into a room at the far end of the hall, containing a sweating Akali and an assortment of shredded targets.

The daemonette slinks in and watches with absorbed interest, quietly sipping at her tea as Akali goes through the motions. Resetting her targets, grasping her weapons, and proceeding with a series of katas and then slamming five razor sharp glittering kunai into vital targets with speed that Evelynn would be hard pressed to follow were she not of a supernatural bent.

Next up is a kama, Akali making quick work of a series of practice dummies with fast, precise disarming strikes that make her weapon of choice glitter and flash in the dim room like she’s channelling lightning through her fingers.

She pauses in the act of resetting her targets when a lasher snakes around her waist.  
“You impress me darling.” Evelynn’s voice sounds from every shadow at once and Akali smiles.  
“I’m not as good as I was.”  
“I beg to differ.” Lips ghost over her neck and claws like ice trace a path millimetres above her midriff. “I’ve seen many warriors in my time, darling. You are my favourite.”  
“I think you might be biased.” Akali huffs a laugh, flipping a kunai into an intricate spin and then round-house kicking it into the wall with a precise kick.  
“Mhm.” Evelynn gives an amused hum and finally materialises her physical form, arms and lashers wrapping around Akali's body possessively. "I may admit to some bias, but you still impress me darling." Another hum and kisses are layered up her neck. "If you want to keep practice up I'm sure we can easily get some practice materials home."  
"Maybe worth a try." Akali murmurs, relaxing backwards into Evelynn's hold. "I still feel like a disappointment though."  
"Hush my sweet." Evelynn presses a gentle, loving kiss into her neck. "You disappoint no-one."

"If you say so Eve." Akali sighs. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"  
"I think you may have done." Another gentle kiss, this time to her jawbone. "But I'd adore hearing it again."  
"I love you so much." Akali breathes, turning around and nuzzling into Evelynn's neck.  
"Enough to come back to bed with me?" Her succubus asks, lips quirking into a grin next to Akali's ear.  
"You got cold?" Akali asks, amused.  
"I did yes. My little dragon left me all alone in bed with thin covers in winter."  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there to warm you up." Akali murmurs. "I also probably should have warned you about the fact that Master Shen turns the heating off every morning to get us out of bed.”  
“Mentioning that might have helped, yes.” Evelynn grumbles. “Back to bed, now.”

With that, Akali finds herself dragged back along the halls to her bedroom and pulled back under the covers with Evelynn wrapped around her like a boa constrictor with attachment issues.

“Evie.” Akali starts after two hours. “I do need to get up at some point today.”  
“Don’t care.” Says the demon, cuddling even closer. “I want my warm Akali.”  
“Your warm Akali has obligations to attend to.” Akali grunts, trying in vain to pry away some of the limbs encasing her.  
“I’m an obligation.” Evelynn pouts into her shoulder.  
“You’re being Ahri.” Akali sighs, before her resigned expression turns into a frown as a hand slides across her mouth.  
“I am far more refined than our mangy fox.”  
“Mmm, Mhmm.” Akali says, words unintelligible thanks to Evelynn.

The hand slides away from her mouth and Akali takes a deep breath.  
“If I keep you warm will you let me out of bed?”  
“Perhaps.”  
“Make the deal Eve, will you let me out if I keep you warm?”  
“If you can keep me warm, I will let you out of bed.” Evelynn confirms. “If you keep making this many deals with a devil you’ll wind up in trouble my darling.”

Akali’s power flexes in Evelynn’s second sight, a ribbon of her darkness spinning between her fingers in a triple helix that twirls together and drinks in light as Akali gently places it between them, directly over Evelynn’s heart. The succubus feels warmth spread throughout her skin and smiles contentedly.  
“You’ve been practicing with Ahri.” She murmurs with half-lidded eyes. “Yet another thing that I can be proud of you for my darling.”  
“I love you Evie.” Akali says softly as the lashers, arms, and legs relax and she’s free to crawl out of bed. With a final kiss to her demon’s forehead, she leaves Evelynn snuggled up to her shadows and her pillow, and gets on with her day.  
“I love you too.” The daemonette mutters sleepily as Akali leaves the room.

Akali doesn’t actually have to do very much at the dojo, mostly she’s here to see her family. Evelynn came along because both Akali and the plane very much belong to her, and while they’re going to see the sights Akali feels she would be remiss if she didn’t at least act the part of sensei to some of the students still here. Besides, it’s been a while since she was able to speak freely in her native tongue and she intends to make the most of it.

After Akali has taught her classes, mentored some of the more advanced students, and finished a few more practice runs as she was doing before Evelynn interrupted her and dragged her back to bed, she heads back to the room, presses several more kisses to her dozing succubus, barely manages to avoid being dragged back into bed by some greedy lashers with a mind of their own; and heads out of the dojo and into town.

The thing on her mind is finding a nice present for Evelynn, she walks around with her mask up, it wouldn’t do to be recognized and in inconspicuous clothes she simply looks like any other citizen out shopping on a smog-filled day.

She wanders past jewellery shops and clothing stores, nothing catching her eye as she searches for a suitable gift for the devil in her life. That is until she comes to one particular store that sells sunglasses and immediately an idea pops into her head.

When her fianceé leaves the building Evelynn fully expects her magic to disappear, but that doesn’t prepare her for the shock of suddenly not having Akali’s brilliantly warm presence insulating her against the sheer cold of the outside world. Even under her blankets Evelynn curls up into a tight ball and relaxes her grip on her physical form, trying to savour the lingering after effects of Akali’s magical gift before she gives up and simply wraps herself up in the sheets, burying her nose in Akali’s scent to sate her most territorial urges as her hand darts out of the blankets for a phone.

Akali is just leaving the sunglasses store and crossing the street to the jewellers when her phone starts crying for her attention.  
“Hello?” She answers tentatively, the speaker pressed tightly to her ear as she enters the next shop on her list.  
“You’ve left me cold and alone in bed for a second time.” Evelynn’s smooth voice comes to her from the ether and Akali fights back a grin at the mental image of the succubus curled up in blankets and her clothes with mussed up hair.  
“I told you I had things to do today Evie.”

A huff comes through the phone as Akali browses the display for a suitable necklace for her demon as well as christmas presents for the other two.  
“I should be on your list of things to do today.”  
“I promise that you’re all that’s on my list when I get back.” Akali says with a blush as she studiously avoids the gaze of the cashier.  
“Oh you say that now,” Evelynn snarks, “but once you get home it’ll be ‘let me practice Eve, let me have five minutes alone Eve, let me breathe please Eve’. This behaviour had better not continue after our wedding darling.”

“You are alarmingly territorial.” Akali mutters as she pays for all her items as quickly as she possibly can.  
“You knew what you were getting into darling.” Comes the flippant response and Akali can accurately picture the self-assured shrug that accompanied the words.  
“Point.” She grunts. “You haven’t killed anyone at the dojo have you Eve? You’re just desperate to have me back for normal reasons?”  
“I want you here because you are mine and this is where you belong;” Evelynn’s tone is sharp before she reluctantly adds on, “and no, I’ve not killed anyone. Not yet anyway.”  
“I’ll be back soon I promise.” Akali says. “I won’t leave you cold for the rest of the trip, you can come with me everywhere.”  
“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep darling.” The self-satisfied smirking purr is back and just the sound of Evelynn’s usual bloody-minded self-assured cadence is enough to run a comforting shiver of ice-cold smoke down Akali’s spine.

She only hangs up when she’s at the front door of the dojo, walking through to her old room to find Evelynn in a sitting position, curled up in blankets and a hoodie, staring listlessly at her phone until Akali steps through the doorway.

Immediately a lasher encircles her waist and she’s dragged over with her toes dragging listlessly over the floor.  
“I am a touch tired of being left in bed.” Eveylnn says flatly, lowering Akali down to her eye level as she peers at her imperiously.  
“I brought you presents?” Akali tries, gesturing as much as the lasher trapping her will allow with the bag.  
“Mhm.” Evelynn hums, nonplussed.  
“I hope you like them, I’m sorry.” Akali murmurs, studying the edge of the bed with downcast eyes. A pair of fingers caress her cheekbone and then Evelynn leans into her sightline.  
“It’s okay darling; I promise.”

She releases Akali gently and guides her to the bed, pulling her into the blankets and nuzzling into her neck.  
“It is not that cold in this room Eve.” Akali mutters as she gets comfortable in Evelynn’s lap and fully cuddles up against her.  
“True.” Her daemonette replies, a relaxed smile on her face in the privacy of the room. “Maybe I just feel possessive today.”  
“Don’t you feel possessive every day?”  
“Today is a special case.”  
“...it’s okay to admit if you just want to snuggle Eve.”  
“Be quiet darling.”

As she relaxes into Evelynn’s embrace Akali rummages about in her bag before producing a box.  
“Your present.” She murmurs, tucking her head into the crook of the demon’s neck and listening as Evelynn unwraps her new sunglasses.  
“Oh darling they’re gorgeous.” The succubus coos appreciatively, running an appreciative hand through Akali’s hair as she presses kisses into the crown of her two-toned hair in appreciation.  
“I’m glad you like them.” Akali chirps, taking a long appreciative look at Evelynn looming over her in her new mirrored aviators, glittering red to orange like a bloodied sunset. Evelynn’s hair smokes briefly and turns from platinum to a deep silken crimson.  
“What do you think?” She asks.

Akali, mouth dry and red as a fire hydrant, can only nod dumbly.

“I adore your gift my darling.” Evelynn kisses her softly and Akali hums as she nuzzles closer.  
“I’m glad, I hope you like your christmas present too.”  
“You’ve not yet given me a gift I’ve disliked.” Evelynn says matter-of-factly. “I highly doubt you’ll ruin such a successful streak with christmas.”  
“I’ll try my best.” Akali half-whimpers, head ducking under Evelynn’s chin.  
“Good girl.” The daemonette whispers soothingly, stroking claws through Akali’s hair. “I love you my darling Akali.”  
“I love you too Eve.” Comes the whisper into her clavicle and Evelynn couldn’t be happier.

The rest of the three day trip passes in a whirlwind of dates, meetings with family, fairly intense training for Akali, and several hours of Evelynn lingering in the shadows of a training room committing every single martial form to memory; and while leaving the dojo is bittersweet for Akali, the trip home and the gentle snowstorm they’re caught in on the way back to the house more than makes up for it.

“It’s so pretty.” She says dreamily, gazing out of the car window as the Aston’s massive grunt effortlessly scythes along freshly gritted roads, tyres rumbling and crunching where rubber meets road as the engine purrs warmly and the heated interior of the car provides an idyllic location from which to watch the endless alabaster flurries dancing past the windows.

“It is gorgeous weather.” Evelynn agrees, glancing sideways at Akali from underneath her new sunglasses to avoid any potential snow blindness affecting her sensitive, darkness focussed eyes. “I do have to wonder about black ice on the road at home however.”  
“Will you be okay?” Akali asks, worried.  
“Darling.” Evelynn scoffs. “My vision is still leagues better than human.”  
“Just checking.” Akali chirps, still staring out of the window even as her hand reaches over and finds Evelynn’s to interlace their fingers in her lap.  
Don’t fret darling.” The succubus repeats, thumb gently stroking across Akali’s knuckles. “No harm will ever come to you in my car. Not that I haven’t intended anyway.”

Akali’s blush stains down to her neck and Evelynn smirks, gripping her hand a little tighter, then she drops the car into third and pushes the accelerator to the floor as Akali squeaks and whoops at the sudden lurch of speed that pins her back into the seat.  
“Home, James and don’t spare the horses.” Evelynn quotes in English. Akali looks at her like she’s grown a second head and she sighs. “It’s from a film darling.”  
“Old film?” Akali guesses.  
“Only nineteen thirty three.” Evelynn shrugs. Akali opens her mouth, thinks about what she’s about to say, and then closes it again.

“Good girl.” Evelynn chuckles; pushing the engine again even as she ascends the gears and the car cruises through the carefully driving traffic.  
“I learned my lesson last time.” Akali says proudly and Evelynn laughs.  
“I daresay you did.” She settles the car back into GT and listens as the automatic gearbox takes back over to settle the Aston in a relaxed and efficient gear that makes the vehicle rumble like a coordinated landslide.

As the car glides through the snowstorm and the flurries around them settle in drifts at the side of the road, Akali’s gaze turns out of the window again with Evelynn’s hand still gripped in her lap.  
“We’re home soon right?” She asks.  
“Won’t be long.” Evelynn promises, thumb stroking her knuckles.  
“Okay.” Akali settles back and stares into the storm. “I hope you like your christmas present too.”

Evelynn smiles.  
“As I said the other day darling, you’ve never let me down, and I wouldn’t have picked you if I thought you ever could.”

Akali cuddles back into the heat of her seat with a matching smile.


	4. ...is you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve and Day arrive, and the K/DA house is it's usual chaotically soft self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I post this it should be just ticking over to Christmas day UK time, so let me just wish a very merry Christmas and a happy new year to everyone who reads. This is my Christmas present to all of you, this welcoming fandom and these charming and talented readers, writers, artists, and everyone else who have received all of my stories with such kind comments and help. I hope you all have a fantastic day, and a fantastic new year, and I hope that putting my heart and soul into this chapter was enough repayment for all you've given me so far. Much love.

The second they arrive back at the house Akali notices two things. First, the entire building is incredibly festive, festooned with lights and decorations like a highstreet. The second is the impatient gumiho standing in the front doorway, illuminated by the warm golden glow of the kitchen behind her, and impatiently tapping her foot.  
“I feel like we’re in trouble.” Akali whispers to the woman next to her as Evelynn parks the car.  
“Worried?” The succubus teases, pulling up to the garage door.  
“And what if I am?” Akali bites back. “Ahri is scary.”

Evelyn merely raises an eyebrow and it takes all of two seconds before Akali cracks.

“Ok so it’s Ahri but still. Gumiho have magic!”  
“So do you now.” Evelynn points out and Akali shrugs.  
“She’s had two thousand years to learn how to use hers though.”  
“She’s only a gumiho though.” Evelynn replies, easing the car into its space. “They’re rather weak, magically speaking.”  
“Are they?” Akali asks. “I didn’t know that.”  
“Their magic gets stronger as they get older.” Evelynn explains as they gather the luggage and enter the house. “Ahri is still rather young.”  
“Who’s the oldest gumiho?”

“My great-grandmother is none of your concern.” Ahri’s terse voice greets them as they walk up from the garage.  
“Your great-grandmother what?” Kai’sa’s arms flow across Ahri’s torso and her head comes to rest on one shoulder.  
“Is an old bat.” Ahri says. “She’s none of anyone’s concern.”  
“What about your great-grandfather?” Evelynn drawls, draping an arm over Akali’s shoulders.  
“Lovely man, deaf in all four ears, possibly the only reason he can withstand great-grandmother.”  
“I thought gumiho couldn’t go deaf.” Kai’sa mutters, Ahri’s left fox ear flickers towards her in amusement.  
“Shh, it’s a secret.”

Akali cuddles close to Evelynn as the four of them stand in the hall before Ahri regains her stern expression.  
“You two,” She attempts to march forwards to stick a finger to Akali’s chest but runs afoul of Kai’sa’s hold on her and settles for crossing her arms and pouting. “You two are late.”  
“We’re twenty minutes ahead of schedule.” Evelynn mutters, growing bored of separation and wrapping Akali fully in her arms and lashers.

“She got antsy waiting to do presents” Kai’sa shrugs; backing away slowly and dragging Ahri with her. “Come along darling, let’s give them time to unpack and get settled at home.”  
“I hate you.” Ahri mutters, begrudgingly allowing Kai’sa to walk her backwards to the living room.  
“No you don’t.” Kai’sa tuts, poking Ahri’s cheek with a finger, only to quickly retract it when a pair of fanged jaws snap at her.  
“Bad foxy!” She scolds as they back out of the room, leaving Akali wrapped in Evelynn’s embrace in the hallway and not able to do much of anything.

“Eve?” She asks, tentatively.  
“Mhm?” Comes the faintly amused hum into the back of her head.  
“Can we go and get unpacked at least?”  
“Mhm.”  
“...Eve you need to let me go.”  
“Mhm.”  
“Eve please.”  
“Mhm.”

After a somewhat awkward period of extracting herself from a non-compliant Evelynn, Akali manages to make her way upstairs, pack their things away, gather up the presents she’d bought during their trip, and make her way back down to the communal living room to join the rest of her band in front of the television; snuggling herself into Evelynn’s side happily and closing her eyes to enjoy the succubus’ twin heartbeat pulsing steadily beneath her ear. When the lashers surround her she gladly accepts the warmth, forgetting the others are even in the room until Ahri speaks up.  
“Can we do the presents noooow Kai-kai?”

If Evelynn’s snicker and the long-suffering sigh from Kai’sa are any indication, this is a running theme.

“If Akali isn’t too tired then I’m sure we can start.” Kai’sa peers between the fox ears that are obstructing her vision and squints at Akali’s form almost completely encased in Evelynn’s lashers. “Or in fact if she’s even still alive.”

A lone thumbs up appears from inside the cocoon of Evelynn’s embrace before sneaking back down into the warmth.

“I guess she’s okay to start.” Kai’sa mutters dryly. She presses a fond if exasperated kiss between Ahri’s ears and loosens her grip. “Go on Ahri, you can hand them out.”  
“Yaay!” The gumiho shoots off like a rocket and runs from the room. Evelynn gives Kai’sa a dry glance and a raised eyebrow.  
“How, on Earth, can you want to be married to that?”  
“She’s cute!” Kai’sa defends, folding her arms indignantly.  
“She’s certainly excitable.” Evelynn replies, shifting herself and Akali around until the latter is on top of her and not _utterly_ consumed by lashers.  
“I fell in love.” Kai’sa says. “God knows it wasn’t a choice. Anyway why are you surprised? You’ve known her longer than I’ve been alive.”  
“Believe it or not this personality is a recent development. She used to be a lot more serious.”

A bark of laughter from Akali interrupts them both.  
“Ahri was serious? About something that wasn’t the next meal?”  
“Hush darling.” Evelynn gently flicks her nose in reprimand. “You’ve seen her put effort into the things that matter to her, like the band for instance.”  
“I guess.” Akali sounds subdued and Evelynn presses a kiss to the end of her nose.  
“She used to be very serious, never took a moment out to just cut loose and have fun.” She squeezes Akali slightly tighter and shoots a meaningful glance at Kai’sa.  
“Having you two around makes her happy.”

Before their conversation can get too philosophical or sappy Ahri skips back into the room holding a few wrapped packages and a few more in bags.  
“I’m back~” She sing-songs, skipping into the room and parking herself back in Kai’sa’s lap.  
“Who gets to start?” Kai’sa murmurs into a fox ear; enjoying the shiver that she feels work it’s way down Ahri’s spine.  
“I think Akali should start.“ Ahri squeaks, leaning forwards to pass a package off to Evelynn’s proffered lasher before snuggling backwards into Kai’sa and tucking her head firmly under her girlfriend’s chin.

A lasher gently deposits a neatly wrapped box in Akali’s lap before coiling itself around her legs as the young woman neatly tears open the paper and promptly squeals in delight before wrenching herself around to hug Evelynn as tightly as she can.  
“Why don’t we put them on darling?” Evelynn suggests gently as Akali squeezes her with a tight hug and whispers frantic declarations of love into the deamonette’s neck in her native language.

“Wow.” Ahri whispers as Akali gently slides a matching pair of heavily engraved platinum bands around both her ring finger and Evelynn's. “How can anyone top that tonight?”  
“We’ll have to see won’t we.” Kai’sa whispers in a low voice before pressing a kiss to the base of each of her fox ears.  
“Hard to top a wedding.” Ahri says, eyes locked on the intertwined bodies on the opposite settee. She clears her throat as their position grows a touch more heated. “There are other people here ladies!”  
“Nothing you haven’t seen before Foxy~.” Evelynn purrs, fisting a hand in Akali’s hair.  
“There will be no sex in the living room.” Kai’sa commands; iron-clad.  
“You’re no fun.” The succubus pouts.

“Next present!” Ahri announces, throwing another package on top of the still-writhing couple. “That’s also for you Akali.”  
“No fun at all.” Evelynn huffs, nevertheless turning Akali around in her lap again and watching her open her second gift with a smile.

A second later finds Akali hugging a knitted jumper to her chest with a warm smile spreading across her face.  
“I love it Kai’sa.” She mumbles, words muffled by the wool.  
“Thank the lord my grandmother taught me to knit.”  
“You made it?” Evelynn questions, examining the weave as Akali excitedly tugs her hoodie off to make room for the jumper.  
“I did indeed.” Kai’sa nods, swinging her legs over the arm of the chair and swiveling Ahri around in her lap with an undignified squeak from the gumiho.  
“I love it~” Akali sing-songs, burrowing herself into Evelynn’s side.

“Who’s next?” Kai’sa prods her girlfriend in the back gently.  
“Evie.” Ahri reads off the card on the package and places it on the proffered lasher that snakes across the room to deliver the wrapped cloth into Evelynn’s hands.

A single claw neatly shreds the paper and then Evelynn gives a soft gasp in surprise.  
“This is a surprising gift foxy.” She purrs, running her fingers through the silken fur.  
“Gumiho fur.” Ahri says with a smug look. “We don’t make coats for just anyone you know.”  
“Gumiho fur?” Kai’sa mutters into the back of her head. “She already wants to turn you into a rug babe don’t tempt her.” Ahri’s tinkling giggles make her smile despite the sarcastic tone.  
“Gumiho make our traditional clothes out of shed fur.” She says. “They’re for honoured guests and elders in our communities.”  
“I do just _adore_ this, little fox.” Evelynn mutters distractedly, running her claws gently through the fur and feeling it ripple with latent magic before turning to Akali. “Darling, would you be a dear and run upstairs to hang this in our wardrobe?”  
“Mm comfy.” Akali says, snuggling herself further into her succubus’ side.  
“I see.” Evelynn mutters, nonplussed.

“I’ll run it upstairs for you Eve.” Kai’sa offers, gently shifting Ahri off her lap. “I need to grab this _exceptionally curious_ little foxy’s present from its hiding place anyway.” She bats away the tail that attempts to coil around her waist and grab the jacket from Evelynn as she heads upstairs.

She hangs the new coat up in one of Evelynn’s many gigantic walk-in wardrobes, then heads across to her own little-used room to look in the box at the back of her chest of drawers.

When she was little, after being rescued from the void, Kai’sa’s therapist had given her a wooden box. In it, she had stored the things that had been with her upon her return, void-born scraps and materials that she couldn’t bear to part with but couldn’t stand the sight of. The little-box had been her safe-haven for her most sacred things since she’d gotten it, a sanctified space that even Ahri in all her cat-killing curiosity wouldn’t dare to check; and thus the only place where Kai’sa could hide her engagement ring.

The heavy lid whispers up on quiet hinges and Kai’sa quickly grasps the ring-box before she can dwell on the other contents. Her symbiote hums at the base of her spine and senses the turmoil, spreading up to cover her jugular in response to threat. She shuts the box and buries it under clothes again, moving over to her bed to soothe her silvery second skin and make sure the ring is perfect for Ahri.

It glitters in the light as the box clicks open, a darkly glinting band of mottled void-silver. Available from only a select few places in the world, pulled from rift-mines and refined with pure silver alloys into some of the most expensive and unique jewellery created. The large sapphire that takes centre stage in the middle of the ring is surrounded by tiny diamonds, all covered in the barely noticeable shimmer left behind by a magical forging. It had been a pain to find a shop capable of crafting such a piece, even more expensive to commission it, but Kai’sa wanted something fully unique, Ahri had rings, necklaces, earrings, studs, and bracelets of every stripe; but with this, Kai’sa has hope that Ahri will love her engagement ring most of all.

A rather large part of her knows that Ahri loves her unconditionally, and that she’ll treasure anything that Kai’sa can give her, but she pushes that side down as an excuse to spoil her girlfriend rotten with the most meaningful gift she can.

She makes her way down the stairs, box clutched tightly in her hand, listening to the chatter from the living room as Akali hands out the gifts she bought in Japan, Ahri sporting a new heart-shaped silver earring in her left fox ear that Kai’sa can see twitching in happiness. From behind her girlfriend’s head she carefully holds up the box with one hand and a finger to her lips with the other in signal to Evelynn, then gets down on one knee.

A hand slides across Akali’s mouth for a second and is then held up to shush the gumiho.  
“I’m sorry to cut the thanks short darling, but I think Kai’sa has a question for Ahri.”  
“Huh?” Ahri cocks her head, stands, rounds the chair, and promptly freezes solid at the sight of Kai’sa on one knee, ring held out in front of her like an offering glittering with trapped star-light.

Ahri makes a sort of strangled squeak and her hands cover her mouth in surprise as all her tails expand into space and twitch nervously. The world drops away, the only thing filling her vision is Kai’sa, kneeling before her as her brain captures a snapshot of the moment, the feeling of the tinsel wound around her ears, the gentle white flakes falling past the windows, but most importantly Kai’sa knelt in front of her, the rest of their long, long lives together coalesced into a single, beautiful ring representing everything about the woman she loves.

Ahri’s eyes trail up, from the shining ring and Kai’sa’s elegant fingers presenting the box with a hopeful tilt, up her sculpted arms and the bi-tonal hair falling over her shoulders, the elegant jawline and the whip-sharp cheekbones; until her gaze lands on Kai’sa’s hopeful, shining eyes. Ahri wills herself to say a simple ‘yes’ anything at all, but her voice doesn’t want to respond, a strangled sort of gasp makes it out of her throat and she’s willing her eyes to scream a thousand affirmatives until her voice finally catches up after a torturously long time and she screams.  
“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!-Yes!-Yes! Yesyesyes!” She barely manages to hold her hand out long enough for Kai’sa to shakily slip the ring over her finger before falling to her knees and grasping hold of her now-fianceé with every limb in her control in a desperate fluffy embrace.

The ring on her hand feels heavy as Ahri buries her face in Kai’sa’s neck.  
“I love you so much.” She whispers, choked, pressing random kisses where her lips touch skin as warm chuckles caress the fox ear tucked against Kai’sa’s jaw.  
“I love you too my foxy. I love you too.”

Eventually Kai’sa guides them up and back to the chair, where Ahri remembers there are, in fact, other people in the room.  
“That was so cuuuute~!” Akali squeals, leaning forwards from where Evelynn has her wrapped up across her chest to try and get a clean look. “Let’s see the ring Ahri.”  
“I can see it from here.” Even Evelynn’s voice carries only a fraction of her usual smugness. “It is a beautiful ring Bokkie darling, you’ve outdone yourself.” Ahri feels Kai’sa smile widely into the crown of her head between her ears.  
“Thank you. I was a bit worried it wouldn’t be suitable.”  
“It is perfection darling.” Evelynn drawls, loosening her grip a touch so Akali can lean forward for a clearer view.

With a goofy smile, Ahri holds out her hand to display the ring to Akali.  
“It’s so pretty.” The younger woman murmurs appreciatively, studying the arrangement of gemstones and metal loops intensely. “It’s the same colour as your eyes even.”  
“I can see it on your soul.” Evelynn adds from behind her. “Void-silver no?”  
“Yup!” Kai’sa replies brightly, before she blushes and hides her face in Ahri’s hair as she mumbles the last part. “I wanted something that would mark her as mine.”  
“She was already yours for the world to see bokkie darling.” Evelynn drawls with a somewhat condescending smile even as she leans forwards to see the ring slightly more clearly. “This is an _exceptional_ final word on the topic however.”

Ahri turns and cuddles up to her fianceé with a smile, caressing her cheek with a ring-bearing finger.  
“I love you so much.” She whispers softly, nuzzling into Kai’sa’s jaw with even the unopened presents forgotten as a furry ear twitches softly under Kai’sa’s nose with every breath.  
“I love you too my little fox.” Comes the immediate reply, murmured ever-so-softly into her ear. “Perhaps we should finish off the presents and head to bed?”  
“Oh yeah.” Ahri mutters. “Presents. Right. Who’s left?”

“We did a few while Bokkie was gone collecting your ring.” Evelynn reminds her, gently moving Akali’s head forwards to showcase the glittering necklace her wife had presented her with. “I think there’s only hers left.”  
“Oh! Right.” Ahri presses a long kiss to Kai’sa’s lips before sliding off her lap to grab the two remaining packages, then re-situates herself in her fianceé’s lap thoroughly before handing them over.

“Who are they from?” Kai’sa asks, examining the wrapped packages Ahri is holding out to her.  
“This is from Akali.” Ahri gestures to her with the left one; then does the same with the other. “This is from Eve.”  
“What about you?” Kai’sa asks. Ahri adopts a shy smile.  
“You get mine in private later” at Kai’sa’s raised eyebrow she hurriedly adds “it’s not what you think I swear.” Kai’sa raises another eyebrow but accepts the answer, neatly unwrapping Akali’s gift.  
“I love it!” She exclaims as the golden pendant falls into her hand, it’s amethyst eyes glinting in the light.  
“I hoped you would.” Akali sounds bashful. “I thought of it after you told me what bokkie meant, and I thought it might be appropriate.”  
“I adore it.” Kai’sa says sincerely, handing it off to Ahri to fasten around her neck. A task which her finaceé completes with a fond kiss to the jaw.  
“It looks so cute on you~.” Ahri coos, cuddling back up under her chin as Kai’sa reaches for Evelynn’s present.

“Eve.” She starts, slitting open the package to find the logo of one of the most bespoke and expensive jewellery stores in the world. “Eve this is far too much.”  
“Nonsense Bokkie.” Evelynn purrs. “Only the best for my girls.” Kai’sa blushes more red than any of the many Ferraris in the garage downstairs and ever so gently opens the box to find a diamond-studded forearm-length bracelet composed of stands of gold shining enchantingly in the light while the star-bright diamonds studded along its length glitter violently in response.  
“Eve this is so much.” She protests, unwilling to even try on such an expensive piece of jewellery.  
“Hush, Bokkie.” The daemonette commands in a tone that brooks no argument. “Only the best, now try it on, I for one would love to see how it looks on you.”  
“I-” Kai’sa goes to protest again, but the feeling of Ahri’s ears gently brushing against her head as she nods to agree with Evelynn’s comment has the comment die in her throat.

Ever so gently she removes the elegant looping golden fixture from the box and fastens it around her arm, holding it up for the group’s approval.  
“Very good Bokkie.” Evelynn says with a wide smile. Ahri nods again beneath her chin and Kai’sa acknowledges that her gift is _very_ pretty.  
“It looks good on you.” her gumiho chirps.  
“I guess I can’t really return it then.”  
“Nope!” Ahri says, popping the p and nuzzling along Kai’sa’s jaw for a second. “I think that’s all the presents though.”

“Is that everything?” Kai’sa asks, glancing at Evelynn and Akali for confirmation. When the youngest girl nods, Ahri gently shifts off her lap, takes her by the hand, and immediately drags her up to their room.  
“Ahri, woah, slow down foxy.” Kai’sa pants as she’s dragged along as fast as possible, barely avoiding tripping up the stairs. “What are you so eager for?”  
“Two things.” Ahri grunts as she physically drags Kai’sa down the hall to their bedroom. “The obvious, and giving you my present.”  
“I thought your present was the obvious?” Kai’sa asks as Ahri finally stops yanking her arm out of the socket to open their door.  
“I told you it wasn’t.” Ahri replies, yanking Kai’sa through the door and pushing her up against the wall for a heated kiss.

“You’re not doing a great job of convincing me of that right now.” Kai’sa says, breathless, when they break apart. Ahri laughs and nuzzles under her chin.  
“I’m sorry Kai-Kai.” A kiss to the jaw. “I didn’t mean to be so annoying.” Another kiss to her neck and Kai’sa feels herself be pulled away from the wall and guided over to the bed.

“Sit.” Ahri commands, turning them around to push Kai’sa down, before quietly reaching for her phone and backing away.  
“Ahri, what are you…” Kai’sa trails off as familiar music starts to play through the room’s sound system.  
“I don’t want a lot for christmas~,” Ahri begins; a smile and a blush warring on her face in equal measure. “There is just one thing I need~.”

“Oh my god.” Kai’sa whispers, hands covering her mouth caught halfway between humour and affection so pure her heart nearly bursts as Ahri serenades her with a personal concert of the greatest christmas hits from Mariah Carey to Frank Sinatra and everyone in between.

When Ahri ends it with another, more personal version of All I Want For Christmas, sung inches from her face, and filled to the brim with love and affection, Kai’sa can’t help but throw her arms around her, kiss her senseless, and then drag her straight to bed for the most obvious present of the day.

Afterwards, as they lie there warm and comfortable, Ahri pressed up against her from her hips to her heart, Kai’sa presses a kiss to the ring on her finger and falls asleep to the sensation of a forest of furry tails wrapping around her in the most comforting way possible.

When she wakes up the next morning, the view from the windowed wall of their bedroom is a winter wonderland.

Kai’sa yawns and groans as she sits up in bed, Ahri’s fluffy head resting comfortably on her chest; and looks out over the garden of their mansion covered in a thick blanket of fresh snow. A smile spreads across her face, still dopey from sleep, and the gumiho laying on top of her grumbles at the change in position and cuddles tighter.  
“I’m not leaving silly foxxo.” Kai’sa whispers, pressing feather-light kisses to the crown of her head between her ears and stroking a comforting thumb up Ahri’s spine as she admires the view from the window. Ahri’s tails cuddle tighter still and Kai’sa cards her fingers through the fur on the closest one with a smile.

“Love you Kai-kai.” Ahri mumbles in her sleep and Kai’sa’s heart swells so hard she thinks it might burst.  
“I love you too.” She says softly, murmured into the fluffy ear caressing her lips that twitches softly with each puff of air from as she forms the words. Ahri snuffles and burrows further into her neck and Kai’sa again melts into a soft mess.

“You are just the cutest little fox in the entire world aren’t you?” She coos, giving Ahri gentle scritches and pressing kisses into her ears and face until her gumiho opens her eyes a crack and blinks sleepily up at Kai’sa.  
“G’morn Kai-kai.” She mumbles, scraping her razor-sharp eye-teeth on Kai’sa’s neck when she yawns. “Whas time?”  
“Still early.” Kai’sa replies, kissing her good morning. “But have a look out of the window.” Ahri turns her head reluctantly out of the warmth that her new fianceé is providing and takes in the blanket of white covering their back garden with a grin.  
“Snooooww~” She cries excitedly, sitting up for a better view as Kai’sa trails tentative fingers up and down her back.

Ahri’s ears flicker and twitch with excitement and she snuggles back into Kai’sa, ears framing her chin and peeking up her cheeks while Kai’sa’s hands stroke a pair of misbehaving tails into submission and Ahri purrs like a broken motor at the feeling.  
“I wanna go out in the snow~” Ahri purrs, leaning into Kai’sa’s hands.  
“You’ll need to get out of bed and get dressed for that.” Kai’sa remarks drily, braiding Ahri’s hair into a plait because of how cute she thinks it looks.  
“I have a fur coat, I don’t need clothes!” Ahri protests, sitting up and starting to strip off her pajamas before Kai’sa grasps her hands and shakes her head firmly.  
“No. Bad foxy. No running in the snow naked.”

“You don’t want to see me naked in the snow?” Ahri says with a wiggle of her eyebrows.  
“Oh my god you are insufferable.” Kai’sa mutters, wrapping her arms around Ahri and firmly pulling her back down into the covers. “Now, I will go out with you in the snow, but you will be dressed warmly. Which reminds me, I made you an extra little present?”  
“You did?” Ahri cocks her head and presses butterfly kisses up Kai’sa’s neck while the other woman leans over the side of the bed and grabs a neatly wrapped package full of wool.

Ahri slits the tape with a claw and finds a hand-knitted hat with two holes in the top for her ears.  
“You knitted me a hat!?” She squeezes Kai’sa into a cuddle and then notices the rest of the package, nine more woolen hats of various colours. “Ten hats, in fact…”  
“Ten hats indeed missy. “Kai’sa says, carefully threading the first hat over Ahri’s ears and then pressing a kiss to each twitching furry extremity. “Now tails foxy, can’t let those get cold.”  
“You knitted me hats… for my tails?” Ahri says, one eyebrow slowly rising.  
“Yes.” Kai’sa says, no nonsense. “They look cute and it’s my responsibility to keep you warm.”  
Ahri squeaks in happiness and launches herself at Kai’sa, hats forgotten.

They don’t get out in the snow for another hour and a bit.

When the two of them finally do get outside to enjoy the weather Ahri is boasting a hat of different colours on every single tail with a rainbow bobble affair adorning her head, ears poking through inquisitively while her face lights up with a megawatt smile.  
“It’s been so long since I’ve seen snow~” She cries joyously, tramping around in the thick carpet of white fluff before scooping up a snowball and chucking it in Kai’sa’s direction.

The dancer side-steps easily and raises an eyebrow.  
“Are you sure you want to go there with me Ahri?”  
“Loser has to take the other’s last name after marriage?” Ahri asks, already hefting another snowball. Kai’sa cocks her head.  
“What even is your last name?”

Ahri’s eyes shift slightly suspiciously and then she throws a snowball lightning fast.  
“Not important right now.”  
“I rather think it is.” Kai’sa counters, letting her symbiote weave through her muscle fibres to increase her agility to a point far past superhuman; “I’m not taking your name unless I know what it is.”  
“Rules are rules Kai-kai~.” Ahri sing-songs, having given up on fair play and started using her magic to throw a barrage of snowballs.  
“We never agreed on these rules!” Kai’sa counters, allowing her symbiote to simply activate and shoot every snowball out of the air with energy pulses that turn them into confetti.

“Ladies!” Evelynn’s strident voice cuts through their somewhat violent wintery wonderland. “If we could perhaps not try to _outright_ murder eachother on christmas day?”  
“It’s just a quick snowball fight to see who has to take the other’s name after marriage.” Ahri says, before Kai’sa can get a word in edge-ways.

Evelynn opens her mouth, presumably to comment on what an asinine suggestion that is, when Akali’s exaggerated trudging behind her gives way to her thoughts on the matter.  
“That’s a good idea! We never decided last night Eve.”  
“True, we didn’t.” Evelynn lets her powers free, surrounded in a halo of pitch black smoke that makes the very air suffer in agony at it’s presence but that whispers over Akali’s skin like a comforting balm. “A deal then, my darling?”  
“Deal.” Akali holds out her hand to shake and Evelynn takes it with the grace of a stalking panther.  
“You really need to start learning not to take so many deals with a devil; darling. I am Evelynn, Spawn of Lilith, Agony-Mistress of the Court of Disaster’s Rose, do you really imagine I’ll allow you to win when my very _name_ is on the- oof!”

Akali, smirking, uses the hand that’s just thrown a snowball to gently shut Evelynn’s gaping mouth.  
“Evelynn Tethi it is.”

Five or so metres away in the middle of a still falling flurry of former snowballs, Ahri falls over from laughter and Kai’sa’s jaw joins her on the ground out of shock.

“We made a deal Eve.” Akali’s grin is as bright and charming as a lightning strike. “Deals with a devil are upheld, no?”  
“They are.” Evelynn growls, a whip-quick lasher seizing Akali’s waist and dragging her in for the succubus to place an almost bruising kiss on her lips. “I’m so proud of you darling.” She purrs as they break apart, lips mere millimetres from each other.  
“I learned from the best.” Akali breathes, sounding slightly out of breath from the intensity of the kiss.

Evelynn leans back in, but is swiftly interrupted by a loud throat clearing from Ahri.  
“We’re still here Eve.”  
“I like an audience.” Evelynn fires back immediately, hands slowly and deliberately caressing Akali’s body.  
“It’s a bit cold Eve.” Akali whimpers when a pair of clawed hands ride her jacket and shirt up to trail starbright steel across her abs.  
“Are you suuuure, darling?~” Evelynn drawls, luxuriating in the sound of Akali’s stuttering and Kai’sa’s vague, long-suffering sighs.  
“Y-yes.” Akali manages, eyes locked onto the needle-sharp fangs nibbling at the demon’s bottom lip.

“Evelynn ‘Extra’ Tethi” Ahri giggles. “Well the name still has a good ring to it.”  
“Is your middle name actually ‘Extra’?” Akali asks.  
“It is,” Ahri supplies in a deadpan tone, “she changed it in about nineteen ninety one on a dare from another demon.”  
“I knew there was a reason I loved you.” Akali laughs, hugging her reticent demon tightly.

A few metres away, Kai’sa finds herself swamped in wool-tipped tails as Ahri encloses her in a tight fluffy embrace.  
“Aren’t they so cuuute~?” She purrs, leaning into Kai’sa’s hand when it comes up behind her head to scritch at her exposed ears.  
“They are pretty damn cute.” Kai’sa agrees. “But not quite as cute as a certain foxy.” She spins on her heel and comes face to face with Ahri, pecking her lips before laying her head on the gumiho’s shoulder.

“I love you Ahri.” She whispers, closing her eyes and losing herself in her fianceé’s presence.  
“I love you too.” Ahri whispers back, gentle lips caressing Kai’sa’s cheek and neck. “Can I make _you_ another present Kai-kai?”  
“Depends.” Kai’sa deadpans. “Is it a nice one or not?”  
“It’s a nice one I promise.” Ahri murmurs, backing away a step or two. “Stand still baby.”

Ahri’s tails flex, and her magic flexes with them.

A glistening triple-helix weave of shining ice crystals winds itself together in the air between them, merging and melding into monolithic single crystal that flattens and crystallizes into a single monolithic snowflake, suspended on an auriferous chain made of a thousand miniscule particles of ice and snow that glitters multicoloured in the sun like a tamed rainbow as it drops gently into Ahri’s waiting hand.  
“What do you think?” She asks, holding up the glimmering necklace for Kai’sa’s approval.  
“It’s gorgeous.” Kai’sa breathes, examining it carefully but shying away as Ahri attempts to affix it around her neck. “Won’t it melt?” Ahri shakes her head in response.  
“Perks of magic, it’s frozen forever.” She clasps it around Kai’sa’s neck and presses a kiss to the necklace before dipping it down the front of her fianceé’s winter jacket and cuddling back up to her while entangling their fingers thoroughly.

Kai’sa claims her lips with a long gentle kiss and Ahri happily relaxes into the sensation, nuzzling into the warmth of her neck when they break apart.  
“Now you’ll have a perfectly preserved reminder of this day forever too, just like I do.” She wiggles her ring finger in their clasped hands.  
“I love it Ahri.” The response is open and honest, and Kai’sa kisses her again, silhouetted against the snow-draped winter background, before they both turn around to a distinct absence of their bandmates.

“Where did they go?” Ahri mutters.  
“I have no idea.” Kai’sa says, casting about for either the demon or the ninja to no avail.  
“I’m right here.” Akali’s voice sounds from behind Ahri and the gumiho jumps a clear foot in the air; spinning on the spot and nearly braining Kai’sa with a forest of furry tails as she searches for Akali.  
“Wha-?” She gasps, confused, as Akali sighs and stands up from her hiding spot partially encased in a deep patch of snow.  
“Eve bet she could track me down no matter where I was.” She shrugs and Kai’sa cocks her head.  
“Aren’t you a ninja or something?”  
“That’s what I said.” Akali shrugs. “She seemed to think that magic and lashers would give her an advantage.”

A solid figure melts out of Akali’s shadow and a pair of arms seize her tightly.  
“Found you.” Evelynn growls, lashers wrapping securely around her wife and resting her head delicately on her shoulder.  
“Doesn’t count.” Akali says stubbornly, even when the needle-points of Evelynn’s fangs come to rest on her neck.  
“It counts.” Evelynn whispers, breath making Akali shiver as it flows over her skin. But the ninja shakes her head and meets Evelynn’s self-assurance with her own bloody-minded obstinacy.  
“Doesn’t count babe. I had to freak Ahri out.”  
“That was pretty funny.” The daemonette concedes, squeezing Akali tighter for a second. “I guess we’ll need to have a rematch.”  
“I guess we will.” Akali smiles clearly and slips away into the snow, while Evelynn closes her eyes and counts to ten.

Kai’sa, having watched this entire exchange with a look of severe bemusement, looks between them both, then drags Ahri back inside for some hot chocolate.

Twenty minutes later, warm and dry in their comfortable clothes, they cuddle up on a settee in front of the fire with a mug of cocoa each and their phones spilling soft light under the blankets. Ahri makes a little snuffle of happiness as her ears flicker with contentment against Kai’sa’s cheeks from her spot under her chin; and Kai’sa presses a kiss to the closest furry extremity with a smile while she works her way readily through _Frankenstein_ when the back door finally clatters open and two sets of footsteps march through the house towards the kitchen while the ear resting on Kai’sa’s left cheek tracks their progress like a small furry solar panel tracking the sun.

“Did she catch you Akali?” Ahri asks as soon as they enter the kitchen and Evelynn makes a great clatter in the kitchen as she tries to make cocoa.  
“She did.” Akali replies, not sounding the least bit dissapointed as Kai’sa gently shifts her warm little bundle of gumiho off her lap to make the other two their drinks before Evelynn manages to inadvertently ruin the kitchen again.

“I told you there’s no use hiding from me.” Evelynn drawls as she gracefully ceeds the kitchen to Kai’sa’s experienced hands and guides Akali over to the opposite settee with the surefooted grace of a tiger. “I know your soul like the back of my hand darling.”  
“The severe abundance of your marks probably helps.” Ahri snickers.  
“It might.” Evelynn shrugs demurely, wrapping the two of them up in a spare blanket.  
“What marks?” Akali asks, and Ahri laughs.  
“Your soul is covered in her mark. She could find you in a crowd of millions.” Akali gasps and cuddles into her demon with a huff.  
“That’s cheating Eve!”  
“What did you expect darling?” The woman in question mutters sardonically with a roll of her eyes. “If you must keep making deals with a devil you must expect to lose.”  
“Not always _Evelynn Tethi_.” Akali says with a grin and a kiss pressed to her jawbone.  
“Perhaps.” Evelynn allows, sporting a refined smirk as Kai’sa delivers their hot chocolate. “Perhaps…”

Kai’sa gets herself situated beneath Ahri again, holding the gumiho firmly against her chest with their legs tangled together while her chin rests comfortably between the goal-posts of Ahri’s ears and the latter’s extraordinarily furry tail lays between them and the back of the settee. Just in time for Akali to start asking questions.

“What does your mark actually look like Eve?”  
“A rose made of smoking mirrors.” Ahri answers for her. “You’re covered in them.”  
“That’s sick.” Akali muses. “I should get that as my next piece of ink. What do you think?”  
“I certainly wouldn’t be opposed.” Evelynn says, fingernail tracing the lines of Akali’s full-back dragon tattoo along her back and shoulders. “Aren’t couples tattoos supposed to be bad luck though?”  
“She literally cannot break up with you.” Kai’sa points out, turning the page on her screen and taking a sip of her drink. “You committed to and claimed her in every realm.”  
“One of my finest choices.” Evelynn says with a grin. “You should absolutely get it when the stores reopen darling.”

Kai’sa takes another sip of her cocoa, savouring the sweet, rich taste as it flows blissfully across her tongue and down her throat to bloom delicious warmth in her chest right below where Ahri’s head rests.  
“Have you left any kind of mark on me?” She muses quietly. “I can’t see souls too well either.”  
“Gumiho don’t mark like demons do.” Ahri answers softly, one eye on her phone and the other observing the low but animated discussion on the other settee about matching tattoos. “But my magic surrounds you at all times. It’s like a haze. Makes you nice to look at.”  
“Aww.” Kai’sa coos as her heart melts into a small puddle.

“You left a mark on me too you know.” Ahri says after a moment. Kai’sa’s face takes on a puzzled look.  
“I did? How? I’m still mostly human.”  
“You’re still a bit void.” Ahri says with a gentle shrug. “I can see it hooked into your soul plain as day, and you’re hooked into mine too.”  
“What does it look like?” The dancer asks, maneuvering both her arms around Ahri’s waist under the blankets and hugging her a fraction tighter.  
“It’s a kind of silver cord.” Ahri answers, interlacing their fingers together and melting as much as she can into the cuddles. “It’s wrapped between us like a rope, made of the same kind of flowing silvery stuff as your symbiote.”

“I wish I could see that.” Kai’sa says softly, unlatching one hand to dip out of the edge of their banket-swathed embrace and grab her hot chocolate from the floor.  
“I can show it to you.” Ahri says. “If you want?”  
“How?” Kai’sa questions, draining the last of her cocoa.  
“Like this.” Ahri whispers, as her magic writhes.

A haze of golden smoke passes across Kai’sa’s vision and then she can see the realm of souls in a clarity she’s never been privy to before.

Their entire house is alive with magical residue, Evelynn’s smoky aura hangs over the entire building like a safety net of razor-sharp shadows, gathering in the deepest corners as Ahri’s shimmering octarine magic floats in trails around the house. The couple on the other side of the room are a glittering hub of activity, Akali a supernova-bright glass woven figure of muscle and sinew filled with fire and covered in not only trace amounts of void-silver and octarine magic but dozens of mirror-shine roses clouded in smoke that matches exactly the demon whose smoky, unfocussed form entwines with hers, shadows sharp as a knife whispering around in the form of a woman with a flaming dragon made of living fire branded over one shoulder that extends over her collarbone and coils it’s tail over her chest, proudly displayed.

“Wow.” Kai’sa breathes in awe, looking at her own hand and seeing the void-tinged marbled glass that swims with the comforting weight of her symbiote with the polished-void-steel shining cable that links from her heart to Ahri’s rippling and flexing with every beat of their synchronised hearts, while the faceted glass that is Ahri pressed up against her is filled with to the tips of her ears with glittering magical energy, the void-silver engagement ring on her hand a lone bright spot of cold light glistening like a lighthouse in a storm.  
“That is an experience.” She mumbles into the crown of Ahri’s head dreamily, the magic receding as the physical world fades back into existence.  
“Mhm.” Ahri hums smugly, finishing off her own cocoa. “I can’t decide what world you’re prettier in, you know.”  
“Flatterer.” Kai’sa giggles softly, squeezing their embrace tighter as the slight weight of her new snowflake necklace rests comfortingly over her heart and her gumiho starts to doze off on her chest.

Eventually darkness falls, their automatically timed christmas lights flickering on outside in a blaze of colour around their front garden while Ahri and Akali snooze gently wrapped in their respective lover’s embraces.  
“Love you my fox.” Kai’sa whispers into a furry ear as she closes her eyes and nods off; faintly hearing Evelynn doing similar a few metres away. “Never want to leave you.”

When Ahri snuffles and purrs softly in response, Kai’sa knows to the core of her soul that there is absolutely no-where she would rather be right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not perfect, but I hope it provides just a little joy to everyone who's read it. Once again I can only thank the countless authors and artists who inspire me, as well as the readers who put up with my work, I love all of you. Merry Christmas.
> 
> Postscript:  
> I have a twitter you can follow for snippets (and updates) of all fics now (not just K/DA), it can be found here: https://twitter.com/AnarchyInPlasma
> 
> Post-postscript: I love all of you have a great day, thank you for making this my most successful story so far published; and I hope you all get exactly what you wanted for x-mas.


	5. Epilogue, New Years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing to do for K/DA's holiday season is New Year's Eve and Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret epilogue, I hope someone enjoys, I hope it's up to standard. Happy New Year everybody. I hope it finds you all in good spirits.

“How,” Akali grunts, wobbling like an unbalanced spinning top, “can you walk in these stupid lady-stilts!”  
“Lots of practice my darling.” Evelynn purrs.  
“The fact that you can alter your muscle structure at your will might help.” Ahri snickers next to them and a single clawed finger flicks at her ear.  
“Be good foxy and go and bother Kai’sa.” Evelynn growls, protectively looping an arm through Akali to keep her upright as Ahri’s fox ears droop and she scurries off to find Kai’sa.

“How did you do that?” Akali asks, slightly in awe. Evelynn winks and simply corrects her posture.  
“That’s a secret darling.”  
“I thought you didn’t keep secrets from me.” Akali pouts and has to balance herself on Evelynn’s arm again to keep from overbalancing.  
“I’m sure you’ll find out eventually darling.” Evelynn drawls languidly, correcting Akali’s posture again and running a critical eye up and down her form. “But for now, I’ll let Ahri keep that knowledge as secret as she can.” She moves silkily behind her wife and presses up against her, lips right next to the former martial artist’s ear. “Now keep your back straight and if you stay upright all night I’ll give you a special treat later, how’s that hm?”  
“Okay!” Akali’s posture becomes perfect instantly and the daemonette narrows her eyes in suspicion.  
“You were struggling a moment ago darling.”

Aklai shrugs and pivots sharply to press a kiss to Evelynn’s jawbone.  
“I had an excellent teacher.”  
“I’m sure.” Evelynn says, amusement colouring her words vividly. “I really have taught you well haven’t I.”  
“I’m not sure what you mean.” Akali smirks.

Her succubus rolls her eyes and captures her lips in a deft kiss.

Ahri, by contrast, has finally found her Kai’sa, sitting on their bed busily trying to decide which pair of heels to wear to their new year’s function.

“Kai-kai~.” Ahri latches onto her fianceé as soon as she sees her. “Kai-kai Evie was mean to me~.”  
“Was she now.” Kai’sa mutters distractedly. “What did she do babe?”  
“She flicked my ears and said I was a good girl.” Ahri sulks.  
“And being a good girl is a problem because…?” Kai’sa trails off and presses a few kisses at the base of Ahri’s fox ears.  
“Uhm.” Ahri colours and tries to snuggle into Kai’sa’s arms.  
“Don’t you like being called a good girl?”  
“I…” Ahri blushes like a glow-stick and Kai’sa smirks.  
“But you’re always such a good girl for me, my little foxy.” She purrs, channeling her inner Evelynn and stroking Ahri gently as the gumiho burrows into her lap.

“You’re so mean!” Ahri huffs, snuggling up into Kai’sa’s embrace regardless of how ‘mean’ she’s being, or how close she comes to messing up her make-up or ruffling their clothes.  
“Why am I mean?” Kai’sa asks innocently, maneuvering Ahri about to lay her head more comfortably on Kai’sa’s lap for scritches behind the ears.  
“You know what you’re doing.” Ahri grumbles, nuzzling her head up for more attention.  
“I have no idea.” Kai’sa replies, an innocent mask firmly in place. “You’re just such a good girl for me.”

Ahri barely has time to stutter a reply when Evelynn’s voice calls through the house with purpose.  
“Girls! We’ll be late!”  
“Come along foxy.” Kai’sa gently shifts them both to a standing position and grabs a random pair of shoes she knows Ahri favours. “If you’re a good girl for me at this party I’ll be sure to reward you when we get home.

Ahri watches her walk away, hips swinging while she sings to herself, and swallows hard.

By the time they arrive at the party, all falling out of Evelynn’s Stelvio in an undisciplined gaggle of tails, lashers, symbiotes, and Akali, Ahri is a blushing mess. Between Akali being genuinely oblivious, Kai’sa feigning innocence, and Evelynn’s teasing jabs every two seconds she feels like she’s about to overheat, especially when Kai’sa guides her inside the party on her arm, proudly displaying Ahri as hers to everyone they know and telling her  
“Just be a good girl while I grab drinks okay darling?”

This leaves Ahri alone and overheated in a corner to mind her own business and calm her racing heart while Kai’sa goes off to find them both some alcohol. So she stands with her back to the cool marble wall, trying to resist the urge to fan herself until a single mysterious red dot lands on her hand.

The gumiho swats at it, eyes narrowing as it moves with her, jumping over her fingers gaily before dashing to the floor and hovering there, taunting her. Ahri takes a cautious step and it moves, dashing backwards before hovering there on the ground again, mocking her with its freedom, so she takes a step again and it responds in kind. Ahri huffs and walks slowly towards it, pursuing the dot around wait-staff and tables at a slow pace until gradually it picks up speed and Ahri does the same, stiletto heels click-clacking on the polished floor as she gives a barely-dignified chase of the elusive glowing red dot until it vanishes into thin air and leaves her face to face with Kai’sa.

In a quiet corner, phone in one hand and laser pointer in the other, Akali snickers while Evelynn raises a single, immaculate eyebrow.

“You must have been desperate for a drink.” Kai’sa chuckles as Ahri cranes her head around to look for the elusive little red dot.  
“Where is it?” She mutters, ears twitching in irritation and eyes darting every which way as Kai’sa’s eyes roll like the wheels on Akali’s bike.  
“Come on foxy.” She says with authority, handing Ahri a glass of champagne and then grasping her by the arm and gently guiding her to a pair of seats on the balcony.  
“Ahri~.” Kai’sa snaps her fingers in front of her lover’s face, and then next to her ears. “Ahri my love, are you okay?”

“Huh?” Ahri finally snaps out of her trance and takes in Kai’sa, the light from the windowed doors casting her face in a warm honeyed glow while the loose-necked suit hangs so perfectly debonair from her dance-sculpted form that the gumiho goes slack jawed and simply sits there, unmoving, until Kai’sa asks the question with more concern and she snaps out of her fugue.  
“Yeah I’m fine, sorry.” She mumbles shyly, feeling like they’re on a first date again instead of engaged like the weight of the void-silver ring on her finger keeps reminding her.  
“Are you sure?” A delicate and elegant hand cups her jaw and Ahri leans into the touch with a purr rumbling in her throat.  
“I’m fine Kai-kai, just needed a minute.”  
“Okay.” Kai’sa checks her watch and then shrugs to herself, patting her lap. “Come here darling, let me enjoy your company a bit.”

Ahri casts a somewhat superstitious glance around for that annoying red dot, then takes a seat in Kai’sa’s lap with a pleased purr.  
“I hope no-one thinks anything untoward of us.” She murmurs, head nestled under Kai’sa’s chin and her eyes closed, one fox ear and one human ear each pressed to Kai’sa’s clavicle, listening to the humming bass thump of her heart and the whispered rush of blood in her veins.  
“They can see our hands.” Kai’sa shrugs her free shoulder, one of said hands tracing random patterns on Ahri’s back.

The warm lighting of the room behind them casts a golden glow onto the couple and Ahri enjoys the feeling of being surrounded by Kai’sa. Her every breath filled with the distinct scent of home, strong heart beating under hear ears and light fingers tap-dancing on her back and shoulders as she cracks one eye open to look towards the city.  
“There’s not long now is there?” She murmurs softly, head tilted slightly upwards in askance.  
“Only thirty seconds.” Kai’sa replies, looking at her watch.  
“Thirty seconds until I get to give you a midnight kiss.” Ahri giggles, before something lands on her ear and she flicks it in irritation. Then it happens again; and again, and Ahri pouts.

“Is that you Kai-kai?”  
“Is what me?” Her fianceé asks, Ahri flicks her ear again as the coordinated chant of the party inside starts with a loud and resounding “TEN!”  
“Flicking my ear.” Ahri grunts, even as she sits up to get ready to kiss Kai’sa senseless on the new year.  
“It’s snowing.” Kai’sa smiles at her, the count inside yelling a “THREE, TWO”.  
“First snow of the year.” Ahri whispers, before she presses her lips to Kai’sa’s on the shout of “ONE!”

Kai’sa’s hand slides up behind her head and Ahri feels the gentle guiding pressure on the back of her head as their lips touch, noses brushing against each-other and her own free hand finding its way up to cup Kai’sa’s jaw warmly. Soft lips curve into a smile against her own and Ahri returns it, mouthing ‘I love you’ into her fianceé’s mouth before they break apart gently and she rests their foreheads together.

She goes to say something romantic when the door slides open and Akali’s voice sounds from inside.  
“Hey, lovebirds! Happy New Year!”  
“We were having a moment!” Ahri huffs, tail flickering about in irritation as she turns to see Akali with a lasher wrapped around her waist and Evelynn’s chin resting on top of her head.  
“Well we’re having champagne darling.” The succubus drawls, pressing a subtle kiss into Akali’s head. “So unless you want to miss out on the drinking _and_ your ride home, I suggest you join us back inside.”  
“We’ll be there in a minute.” Ahri says with a pout, her composure threatened by Kai’sa’s lips whispering affection into her neck from underneath a curtain of her hair.  
“See that you are.” Evelynn says imperiously, before she twirls around and walks back inside, carrying a weakly waving Akali with her in a lasher like an expensive pet.

“How long do we actually have?” Kai’sa asks softly, layering butterfly kisses up Ahri’s exposed neck to punctuate her question.  
“Probably about twenty minutes.” Ahri mutters, turning to meet Kai’sa’s lips with her own.  
“Enough time to enjoy the first snowfall of the year then.” Kai’sa says, turning Ahri about in her lap and cupping a protective hand over her ear to protect them from stray snowflakes.  
“First snowfall in Korea means true love.” Ahri says, nuzzling her head into Kai’sa’s hand and giving off a satisfied purr.

“Optimistic to know the weather is rooting for us.” Kai’sa says drily, then suddenly casts a critical look at Ahri in her dress. “How are you not cold?”  
“Magic.” Ahri says with a shrug.  
“Anticlimactic.” Kai’sa mutters, about to press another kiss to Ahri’s ears when she stops in thought. “Wait, this means you never _need_ my hoodies at all, you cover them in fox-fur just to break the washing machine!”  
“Uhmm.” Ahri hedges, suddenly leaping up and bolting back inside. “I think I hear Eve starting the car!”  
“Oh no you don’t missy!” Kai’sa grasps a tail firmly at the base and Ahri yelps before giving a meek admittance of guilt.  
“I’m sowwy Kai-kai.” She murmurs and Kai’sa kisses her softly.  
“I’m sorry too baby, I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that.” She eases Ahri into her arms and they both walk back inside to find the other two. “Although maybe if you could try and contaminate my clothing a little less?”

“I’ll try.” Ahri promises as they exit the party and home in on Evelynn’s Alfa Romeo in the carpark, lights on and an expectant succubus visible in the driver’s side window.  
“Good girl.” Kai’sa murmurs in her ear as they get in the car and cuddle up together on the back seat.  
“I know you know what you’re doing.” Ahri grumbles, and Kai’sa giggles.  
“Whatever could that be my love?”

“Please try and save the flirting until we get home.” Evelynn’s dry voice announces as she reverses carefully out of the car-park and takes them out onto the road home. “I’ve just had this car cleaned and I’d rather not have to have it done again.”

Between Ahri’s blush and Akali’s clueless frantic googling, Evelynn hardly needs her headlights.

When Kai’sa wakes up the next morning, she finds that she can’t even move. Ahri has gotten on top of her during the night, and between her position and the forest of fluff there’s not much Kai’sa can do except lay there unmoving and appreciate her life. She can’t even reach her glass of water on the bedside table because Ahri for reasons known only to herself has braided their hair together at some point during the night.  
“Why?” Kai’sa whispers, mostly to herself, as she examines the intricate cross-braid of their hair. “Why have you done this, Ahri?”  
“I got bored waiting for you to wake up.” Comes the mutter into her neck, Ahri’s bright eyes lifting to look at her with a kiss.

“Got bored?” Kai’sa asks, confused. “Why? What time is it?”  
“Ten AM.” Ahri yawns on top of her and stretches out, going completely limp as Kai’sa tries to gently push her off.  
“I have to do my workout Ahri.”  
“It’s January first.” Ahri grunts. “Missing one workout to stay in bed with your mate will not kill you.” Kai’sa snorts with laughter.  
“You’re cute when you’re grumpy and tired.”  
“Meh.” Ahri grunts into her neck and Kai’sa giggles at the ticklish sensation.  
“Grumpy foxxo.” She says, scritching behind one ear.  
“I will bite you.” Ahri grumbles, monotone.  
“Grumpy foxxo.” Kai’sa says ago, slowly and deliberately poking one cheek.

Ahri’s fangs snap at her and Kai’sa withdraws her finger lightning fast.  
“Bad foxxo!” She scolds gently. Ahri lays her head down with another grunt.  
“You were warned. Now shut up I want to relax.”  
“You’re so cute.” Kai’sa whispers, blowing on a fox ear when she gets no reply.  
“Why did I agree to marry youuuu~” Ahri whines as her ear flickers in obvious irritation.  
“Cause you love me~.” Kai’sa sing-songs; placing kisses at the base of each ear until Ahri nuzzles against her to make her stop.  
“Against my better judgement.” Ahri grunts, grazing her needle-point eye-teeth across Kai’sa’s neck to feel her lover shiver under the attention.

“Can I at least go and take a shower?” Kai’sa begs, turning doe-eyes on Ahri until the gumiho finally relents and begins to untie their hair.  
“I’m cold.” She whines, wrapping herself in a layer of blankets and furry tails the very second Kai’sa is free to slide out of bed.  
“I won’t be long I promise.” Her dancer says, with a kiss to the forehead and batting away a stray tail that probes questioningly at her waist.

She’s true to her word, showering quickly and emerging back into their bedroom to find Ahri wrapped in an oversized ‘Kai’Sa’ brand hoodie with two little pockets sewn into the hood to accommodate her ears.  
“What is it about my clothes?” She asks, crossing to the drawer and very deliberately grabbing one of Ahri’s merch-line hoodie’s from her fianceé’s drawer that fits her taller frame perfectly.  
“They smell like you.” Ahri chirps from inside her nest of blankets and doubtlessly fur-stained hoodie.  
“I only left the bed five minutes ago.” Kai’sa says with a smirk as she carefully picks away layers of gumiho tail and blanket to get close enough to cuddle up to her lover again.  
“Seven minutes,” Ahri corrects somewhat petulantly; “and I missed you already.”  
“Did you now?” Kai’sa says with a skeptical hum, peppering brief kisses around Ahri’s face with a smirk plastered across her lips.

“Of course I did.” Ahri says. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Kai’sa replies, flipping Ahri over to face them both out onto the pristine snow-covered garden.

“Don’t ever think that that’s become rote.” She murmurs, feeling the fabric encased fox ears poking up on either side of her chin like framing poles flicker briefly. “I mean it every time I say it Ahri. Ever. Single. Time.”  
“I just love to hear you say it.” Ahri murmurs. “Two thousand years of searching and I found you finally. I like to know it’s real.”  
“It’s real.” Kai’sa says, hugging Ahri just a fraction tighter as her fox relaxes and multiple tails spill over her legs beneath the blankets. “I promise it’s real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to everyone who reads, and special thanks to Fex who beta'd this for me.
> 
> The absolutely AMAZING Akaøkami did some art inspired by this story and it is my great honour to completely insist that you all go and show them some love here: https://twitter.com/Aka0kami/status/1342631327867269120?s=19
> 
> UPDATE: She did a COMIC FOR THIS STORY AHHHHHHHHH  
> https://twitter.com/Aka0kami/status/1347312762985328642
> 
> Go show her some love please, from me


End file.
